Big Hero 6: The Magnificent Samurai
by Foxhelm
Summary: It has been three years since Big Hero 6 formed, and now with college complete things seem to be easy for the team, but for 17 year old Hiro, becoming an adult is hard enough with the hormones, now two samurai from another time who seem to be very familiar need their help to fight an ancient evil, but that's not the end of Hiro's problems, he has a crush on GoGo (Sucky summary)
1. Hiro 17

Okay this is my first Big Hero 6 fanfic, the setting is approximately 3 years after the movie and the first of two stories that will also incorporate the other four other members of Big Hero 6 as found in the original Marvel's comic. This one will incorporate The Silver and Ebon Samurai, with a few liberties taken.

Please note there are a few insulting terms used, these don't reflect my opinion in the slightest, but the point of view of the character that uses them. I apologize in advance for any and all offenses perceived.

 **The Magnificent Samurai**

 **Introduction: The Tale of The Silver Samurai and Ebon Samurai**

"Alright, Hiro, time for bed little man. Tadashi, it's story time," Maemi Takachiho **[1]** said as she picked up her three year old son, Hiro, and carried him to his bed.

"I'm eight years old, Okasa **[2]** , I don't need a story. And it's the same story every night," Tadashi whined as he got into his bed.

"Well how about you tell it then, Mr. I've Hear It All Before?" His father, Tomeo Takachiho, chuckled as he took his seat.

"Well... ah..um... A long time ago at the base of Mt. Fuji... no it was Mt... Fine, Otosan **[3]** ," Tadashi says in defeat. He crossed his arms over his thin chest and pouted at his father.

Tomeo laughed, remembering his own childhood. "Oh my son, I was just like you when I was your age. You see no matter how many times you hear a story, you don't remember everything. I'll let you in on a little secret." Tadashi leaned forward, excitement blooming on his face. "I read it from the book."

Tadashi frowned. "A book?"

"Occum's Razor, my son. The simplest solution is often the best." Tomeo says showing Tadashi the book.

Unamused by her husband's actions, Maemi scoffed. "Unbelievable, To-kun, you are just unbelievable."

"Oh come on, Ma-chan, my father was much worse."

Maemi scowled at Tomeo before turning to her impatient son. "Alright Tadashi, you get to read it from now on," she said as Tomeo hands the book to Tadashi.

Tadashi grinned as he accepted the book and opened it to the first page. He attempted to pronounce the bigger words, a small crease forming above his brow. "Long ago in a valley a day's walk from E-Edo…" He looked up at his father. "Edo? Doesn't he mean Tokyo?" he asked.

"Well Tokyo use to be Edo when the story was written and it didn't really become Tokyo until the Tokugawa shogunate, however the oldest part of Tokyo is still known locally as Edo. Now go on, son. You shouldn't string Hiro along for too long," Tomeo said, giving a little history lesson

Tadashi returned his attention to the book and resumed reading. "A humble farmer was gifted with twin sons, one's skin silver like starlight, Kenuichio, the other's skin like the wood of the ebony tree, Kioshi. Unlike their siblings, whom were suited for the country life like their father, the brothers had talent for combat which increased as they grew older," he read.

Hiro stifled a yawn with his hand and pulled his blanket over himself as his brother read on.

"One day the local daimyo saw these two practicing in the field and asked their father if he could recruit them for his retinue. Reluctantly the farmer consented, and the brothers then spent the next decade training and honing their skills. Day after day they pushed themselves and each other, mastering every weapon and almost every style of combat known in Japan. The skill of these brothers brought the attention of the warrior god, Takemikazuchi-no-kami, who demanded that they join his retinue in his clash with the rogue star god, Mikaboshi."

"The daimyo did not deny the god this request for to do so would increase the time Takemikazuchi-no-kami was not restraining the giant catfish, Namazu. The brothers joined the retinue of Takemikazuchi-no-kami and along with him the gods Futsunushi, Iwai no nushi and Takehazuchi and in their fight the against the invading star god. The battle lasted for nearly ten years and many of the mortals that fought beside the four gods fell, but the brothers survived. Before Mikaboshi was slain he cursed the two brothers, stating that they would be each other's foe for a thousand years before they would return him to his living form and bring him back to Earth."

Tadashi looked up at his parents, confused. "Why would he do that? The brothers won fair and square."

"Well honey, sometimes people just can't accept that that they have lost. For example, if someone was trying to hurt Hiro and you got in the way, would you accept being beaten no matter how bad you were hurt?" Maemi asked with a small smile.

After thinking about what his mother said, Tadashi shook his head. "No, I would fight for Hiro. But how is that the same thing? I thought he was out to destroy our world?" Tadashi asks a little confused.

"He was, but you have to remember that his original intention was to avoid the fate that he feared." Tomeo informed Tadashi.

Tadashi was bewildered by this idea, and furrowed his eyebrows. "Fear? It took four gods and hundreds of warriors to fight him, so what did he have to fear?"

Tomeo sighed and leaned back in his chair. "He existed before what we know today existed, our sun, our moon, our universe if you will, and was afraid of being destroyed by time, by the new... for lack of a better term, existence that he found himself in. The irony is that often the path one elects to avoid one's fate leads straight to it. And as is often the case, tyrants beget their own downfalls," he said.

Tadashi delves on what his father just said for a minute. Tadashi concludes that Mikaboshi's actions make sense, but the star god's fear doesn't justify them in the slightest. He trained his gaze on the book and found the place where he had left off.

"As Iwai no nushi and Takehazuchi finish off Mikaboshi, the star god chuckles before he dissolves into nothing. After returning to Earth, the curse on the brothers takes hold and due to an argument over a sibling's marriage a few months later, Kenuichio stabs Kioshi, almost killing him, but since he was cursed to live a thousand years more, he survived. And since then the two have continued to fight. Takemikazuchi-no-kami, knowing that he was responsible because he sought their aid, asked what could be done. He found out that one god can't remove the curse of another but can utilize the language of the curse to offset it. Takemikazuchi-no-kami saw that the fight was over the marriage of a younger brother and blessed that brother's line so that in a thousand years, the heir of that line would bring peace to the warring brothers." Tadashi pauses, having heard Hiro yawn.

"Well looks like Hiro won't hear the end of it," Tomeo jests.

"I am still awake," Hiro said, unconvincing due to his exhaustion.

"To this day the brothers fight among the stars, waiting for their chance for peace, the words of Mikaboshi haunting them. But peace shall be theirs once the thousand year curse is over," Tadashi finished the story and hands the book back to his father.

"Is any of that story real, Dad? I mean traveling across the stars like that. It can't be possible," Tadashi asked his father.

"I don't know, son. When The Tale of The Bamboo Cutter was first told, everyone knew you cannot actually travel to and from the moon, but in 1969 mankind proved that one can. Who knows, try to get some sleep, busy day tomorrow," Tomeo says as he and his wife tuck their sons in.

Tadashi turns to his brother as his mother pulls the door shut behind her, the light disappearing along with her smiling face. "Don't worry, Hiro, I will never try to kill you over a marriage. Sweet dreams, my magnificent little brother," Tadashi jokes as he sees Hiro drooling in his sleep.

* * *

 **Chapter 1 Hiro 17**

It has been three years since Dr. Robert Callaghan was convicted of his crimes as 'Yokai'. That being said he still teaches at San Fransokyo Institute of Technology (SFIT) via teleprompter, he's not paid anything but to deny the students his knowledge is not fair to them. To his credit he pleaded no-contest to the charges.

Other than that the big thing on campus was the graduation of the prodigy Hiro Hamada, as it took him a little more than two years to complete his Bachelor's, he will be graduating with his three college friends, GoGo, Wasabi and Honey Lemon. Fred, however, was… well... Fred. He sat in the audience with Cass watching the ceremony along side the parents of GoGo, Wasabi and Honey Lemon.

Hiro looked over the rest of the graduating class and took a deep breath before smiling at the crowd. "Good afternoon everyone, I am Hiro Takachiho, although you may know me better as Hiro Hamada. I have spent days trying to think up something to say up here, but honestly I had to conclude that I had nothing, no ideas. Useless, empty brain." Hiro chuckles to himself nervously before continuing. "But there is someone else who has something to say. My brother, Tadashi. Ow," Hiccup says.

At the base of the stairs, Baymax was activated by the code word. He came up the steps to stand beside Hiro. "Hello. I am Baymax, your personal healthcare companion. I was alerted of your need for medical attention when you said 'ow'. On a scale of one to ten, how would you rate your pain?" Baymax asks in a monotone voice.

"A one, buddy. Could you play Tadashi's recording?" Hiro asks the tall inflated nurse robot.

Baymax plays Tadashi's recorded attempts in testing the first Baymax. After the video was over, Hiro turned to Baymax.

"Thank you Baymax. I am satisfied with my care," he says and Baymax goes back to his case and deactivates. "It's been a rough road up to this point, and we each may still have a long way to go. But we can do anything, we just need to every once in a while look at things from a different angle," Hiro finishes and returns to his seat back among the graduates.

As the ceremony continued, although the things that were most noticeable to Hiro were the real names of his friends. Wasabi went up when 'Ginger Chief' was called, Honey Lemon went up when 'Aiko Miyazaki' and GoGo was not far behind Hiro when 'Leiko Tanaka' was called. Hiro knew Wasabi, Honey Lemon and GoGo were nicknames, but still. After the final remarks, the caps were thrown into the air. It was a bit of an issue trying to get Baymax's case, but he was able to rejoin his friends, Fred included.

With them was Cass and several people Hiro at first didn't know but after a few seconds recognized. One was a woman that looked exactly like GoGo, but minus the purple streak in her hair, a man that was dressed much like how GoGo usually dresses and popping gum just like her, clearly her father, a man that was pretty much like Honey Lemon in appearance with a woman that matched Honey in personality; Hiro concludes that they are Honey's parents. There was also a woman that looked very much like Wasabi with a man that seemed to be an even worse neat-freak than Wasabi, they are definitely Wasabi's parents. Honey and her mother were adamant about taking pictures of the graduates and their families. The trickiest ones to take were the ones that both Honey and her mother were in. After the last photo they all got into Wasabi's father's van for the real celebration.

They arrive at the Luck Cat Cafe in reasonable time, and Wasabi's parents go into the kitchen and begin making the dinner. The other parents helped with the set up, surprisingly even Fred was very helpful as the four graduates put on something more festive.

The party is nice but for Hiro something, no someone, is missing, Tadashi.

Normally Cass didn't serve alcohol, but this was one of the few times she broke out the sake, the Tanakas brought soju, the Miyazaki brought Ginjinha, Fred had Heathcliff bring over some beer and Mrs. Chief brought Moonshine, much to Wasabi and Mr. Chief's dismay. As the meal, feast rather, is being laid out, Hiro goes up to his room, leaving Baymax's case at the foot of the steps.

Hiro walked over to Tadashi's side of their room, or at least it use to be their room. Nothing had changed. Every so often he would look through his brother's old things and remember all of the memories they had created together, all the fun they had had and he would also recall all their fights and arguments, but Hiro could still feel Tadashi's love, because Tadashi cared enough about Hiro to be angry with him.

There was one box Hiro never looked at though. Written on the top of the box in black sharpie were the words Okasa to Otosan. Hiro took a shaky breath before lifting the lid off the box. Inside there were old family pictures, his mother's small, painted wooden jewelry box and his father's cufflinks. He pulled out a dusty book and set it on Tadashi's bed with a small smile. "The Silver and Ebon Brothers," he whispered. His eyes followed the neatly written Kanji across the worn pages, and the story slowly came back to him. He remembered the first time Tadashi had read it; the warm smile on his mother's face; the sparkle in his father's brown eyes.

A knock broke Hiro's focus. He closed the book and put it back in the box before putting the lid back on the box and turning to Cass.

"Hey, my college grad, you're missing the party," Cass said as she comes into his room, noticing the sad look in his eyes and frowned. "What's eating at ya?"

"I was just thinking about them not being here, so I came here to..." Hiro trailed off, unable to continue.

"Oh honey…" Cass sat next to him on the bed and rubbed his shoulder. "I miss them too, we all do," she said.

"I know, Aunt Cass. I just wish I had more to remember them by then some stupid book," he says.

"Isn't that the book he used to read to you?" she asks.

"Yeah, every night until he started high school. I had to read it by myself after that." Hiro remembers how his brother read it and did everything he could to keep Hiro's focus on the story, acting out some scenes and trying to get Hiro to act along.

Seeing the look on Hiro's face, Cass continues, "You stopped when you entered high school too, dear. After that it was cramming high school classes and sneaking out to bot fights."

"Yeah," he sighs, smiling a little at the memory of his short bot-fight career. He had to admit, he is most likely still San Fransokyo's best bot-fighter. Granted he hasn't fought since the night Tadashi took him to the 'Nerd Lab'. After the funeral to when Big Hero 6 formed, Hiro was too depressed to do anything really. After the battle with Callaghan, it was always school, homework, working on improving Baymax's abilities and Big Hero 6 duties. Since then San Fransokyo had lifted the bot-fighting betting ban and now there were tournaments for bot-fighting and of course bets on fights, but he never had time to compete.

Cass nods slowly and patted his shoulder. "You know, your father used to read it to you and Tadashi. The last time he read it was the night before..." Cass stops, her words suddenly caught in her throat. Her sister's death still hurt, although the wound was not as fresh as Tadashi's death, but some things never fully heal.

Not wanting to make this a moment to mourn the deaths of their family, Hiro gives his aunt a weak smile. "It's okay, I don't remember them anyway. We should probably get back down there," Hiro says.

"You're right. I can't wait to see how everyone's face melt when they eat my wings," Cass chuckles as she stood and left the room.

"Well... nii-san **[4]** , I really miss you. I hope I've made you all proud today." Hiro says before following his aunt.

He chuckles as he hears Baymax activate downstairs, following ten distinct voices saying 'OW! OW! OW!'. Only one thing could cause that much pain, Aunt Cass' wings.

* * *

Elsewhere in the greater cosmos, among the stars of Genbu **[5]** , two lights flash menacingly.

On a desalinate planet, two men dressed in armor from the Henian Period fight each other. One's armor is a reflective silver in color the other is pure ebony. Again and again their katanas meet, resulting in a flurry of glowing sparks that seem to dance in the air for a moment. They are silent except for their breathing, which becomes heavier and heavier by the second.

They collapse on to their backs in unison, their warm breaths puffing out white clouds in the cold. The one in ebon armor speaks first, his tone one of defeat and honest concern. "Why are we doing this, Kenuichio?" he asks the other man.

"I do not know anymore. It has been so long that I know not anything but the need for victory, Kioshi," Kenuichio answers.

The two just stare into the starlit galaxy around them, at loss for words. After a few long minutes, Kenuichio turned his head to look at his brother. "It was because of our brother's marriage to that… that Chon **[6]** serving girl," he spat in disgust.

"Yes, I remember now," Kioshi agrees. "But, if you don't mind me asking, what did you have against her anyway? So what if she was a serving girl? It wasn't like Hiro was going to be more than a peddler, so they were of equal status, and he still ranked above father. As for us, we became warriors by dumb happenstance. So what if she was from Korea? What if she was from China? What if she was Ainu? Would it had made a difference to him? I doubt it, so why should you or I have cared?" he asks his argent **[7]** brother.

"What about our family's honour?" Kenuichio calls out in fury only to start a bout of coughing.

"And trying to kill him over the matter was worthy of honour?" Kioshi asks rhetorically. "Kenuichio, this has been a war of a thousand years over stupidity. Let us agree that we disagreed on our brother's marriage and that right now the whole argument is mute."

Mulling it over, Kenuichio had to concede with his ebon twin. "Alright. So what happens now?" he asks.

"You two take me back to Earth," says an ancient voice, deeper than the void between worlds and older than the universe.

The brothers struggle to get back to their feet and take on defensive poses. "Mikaboshi!" the brothers growl.

They took a step back back as they saw the dark body of the rogue star god manifest in front of them. It is obvious that he was nowhere near as strong as he once was. If it had been 800 years prior, the brothers would have faced Mikaboshi right then without a second thought or doubt about their victory. But they knew that they could not face him here and now, they are to weary from their thousand year clash, they need help, and there was only one place could they get that help. Back on Earth. The two turn to Earth and using the chi begin to run across the stars. At the end of their path, unbeknownst to them, is the city of San Fransokyo.

Mikaboshi chuckles as he watches the two brothers flee, knowing that it has enabled him to start his return to Earth. "Run. Run as fast as you can, fools. You only make it easier for me to follow," Mikaboshi says to himself and starts his own track to Earth.

* * *

Back on Earth, in the Lucky Cat Cafe, the party had mostly wrapped up. The graduates, Fred and Baymax were cleaning up as Mr. Chief offers everyone a ride, Fred said he has it covered for him, Wasabi, GoGo and Honey, this was the first time Hiro learned that the three live in the same apartment complex, one the same floor, Wasabi across the hall from the Honey and GoGo. Hiro feels a little shame, he actually knows so little about the four people closest to him. Not only does not know their real names, he doesn't even know where they live. After everything was cleaned, and the other parents have left.

"Alright kids, you all can do what you want until midnight. Here are the ground rules, 1) you break it you buy it, 2) More than 75% of the alcohol has to be untouched, 3) Hiro, you are allowed only one girl in your room for the entire night 4) If Baymax is activated, you four are banned from the Lucky Cat for the next year and Hiro, you'll be cleaning everything, from the roof, to kitchen sink, to the tub, and everything inbetween for the entire year, and no you will not be a payed employee, and 5) Wasabi, you are in charge, you can make all other calls as long as they don't conflict with the previous 4," Cass says to the five human members of Big Hero 6.

Stocked at the third of Cass' ground rules, "Wait, hold on, what do you mean by me having a girl in my room?" Hiro asks in bewilderment.

Seeing the confusion on her nephew's face, Cass rolled her eyes. "You're 17, there are two attractive young women here and you are going to be drinking alcohol." She answers.

"But..." Hiro starts.

"You get a pass on drinking tonight and I am not pressing charges of statutory rape for the next," she squinted at a clock, "16 hours. Good night." She starts towards her room, but stopped and opened a drawer before tossing something to Hiro. "Don't use them all if you can help it. Last hug." Cass then hugs a confused Hiro as he looks at what he caught, a box of Trojan 'Her Pleasure' condoms.

"Um... Aunt Cass..." Hiro wonders why his aunt has these.

"I am seeing someone, you haven't met him. Good night." Cass says quickly before turning away.

"Wow... and you guys act like my collection of Kaiju and comics is weird." Fred says stoically.

"Okay now that Cass put me in charge, show of hands who will actually obey that rule?" Wasabi asks.

Fred throws his hand into the air and looks around at the other four Big Hero 6 members staring at him. "What? Is there something on my face?" he asks. He puts his hand down to scrub at his face.

"You're okay with taking orders from me?" Wasabi asks slowly.

"Well duh, you are the oldest of us, you are most responsible of us, and if anyone is going look over the rest of us and make sure we don't get into trouble, it's you. Besides if I get banned from here, I am going to get banned from your parents' restaurant, GoGo's dad's shop and Honey's mom's lab. Also I think my dad will give Heathcliff a month off and I'll have to take care of everything." Everyone just blinked at Fred, surprised that he even knew what responsibility was.

"Looks like I'm in," Honey Lemon says raising her hand sheepishly.

Hiro also raises his free hand while trying to hide the box behind his back, it's not hard to understand why, he doesn't want to clean everything for a year.

"GoGo?" Wasabi asks. She reluctantly raises her hand and pops her gum.

"Alright. So how about a drinking game?" Wasabi asks, clapping his hands together.

"Never Have I Ever is not fair, we know too much about each other," Honey points out, while the statement is true it is not entirely accurate.

"I ain't doing Truth or Dare," GoGo says bluntly and pops her pink gum again.

"We could spin the bottle," Hiro suggests sheepishly as he holds an empty sake bottle up. No one has a better alternative.

"Alright here are the rules, you spin the bottle, whoever it lands on you have to kiss on the lips, the person can 'dodge' a kiss by taking a shot. You can dodge up to five kisses, but you have to take additional shot per kissed dodged. The spinner can re-spin five times a turn but has to take an additional shot per re-spin. Now if you land on the same person two rounds in a row you have to kiss on the neck, three rounds in a row, the clavichord. I am going to referee, so I am out of the game," Wasabi tells the group.

"Why... oh yeah it's your night to be DD," Fred says.

Not familiar with what Fred means, Hiro asks, "DD?"

"Designated Driver, you see when a group goes drinking, it's customary to have someone who doesn't drink anything alcoholic to drive. Also I don't trust GoGo behind the wheel of my car since she totaled my last one," Wasabi informs Hiro.

"It's been three years, woman up and get over it." GoGo states a little irritated. "I'm spinning first."

GoGo takes the bottle and spins it. It lands on Honey Lemon.

"Hit me," GoGo says and takes the shot Wasabi hands to her.

She spins it again and it lands on Fred. "Hit me," she groans before throwing back both shots and shaking her head at the burn in her throat.

She spins again and it lands on Hiro. She rolls her eyes before grabbing Hiro by his shirt and after giving him a quick peck on his lips, she he effectively throwing him back.

"Spin the bottle, dofus," She orders Hiro.

Hiro has a small smile on his flushed face as he spins the bottle. It is going to be a long night…

* * *

Hours later: "But Gingie-kun, I don't want to go," Honey Lemon whines as Wasabi carries her to his car. "Just one more round. Please? I'll be good."

"Not on my watch. Fred stay right there I will get you next." Wasabi calls over his shoulder as he places Honey in the front passenger's seat and buckles her in. She drunkenly tugs at the seat belt but was unable to get it off.

"I kissed a girl and I liked it-"

Wasabi shut the door on Honey, pinching the bridge of his nose. "It's a good thing I confiscated anything she can take a picture with. Alright Freddie, you're next," Wasabi says as he heads back in. He opens his arms when he sees Fred stumbling towards him.

"Ha! You are no match for Fredzilla's Super Jump!" Fred jumps but Wasabi steps to the side. "Fredzilla fell hard." Fred mutters into the ground "Can Fredzilla get a hand up?" he asks the still sober plasma expert.

"Here we go, big guy." Wasabi picks Fred up almost without effort and throws him over his shoulder.

"My hero," Fred whispers in awe, stroking Wasabi's back.

"I've bench pressed dumbbells heavier than you." He puts Fred into the back set behind Honey and buckles him in as he joins Honey in the same song. Wasabi shuts the door with a groan. "I am going to be stuck with that all the way home." He says looking at the sky.

He goes back in to get GoGo but instead finds a note on the kitchen table. "Well that's just great."

He leaves with the two drunk singing Big Hero 6 members in his car. "Alright, that's it! GoGo is the next DD," he says to himself as the two start singing 'Fred's Angels'.

* * *

Back in the Lucky Cat Cafe, as Wasabi is carrying Honey Lemon to his van, GoGo helps a clearly drunk Hiro to his room, she too is drunk, but she seems to have a little more control.

"Alright, nerd, let's get you to bed," GoGo says and then laughs, "Get you to bed. Never thought I say that. But you drank a lot."

"No more than you," Hiro pointed out as he somehow manages to open the door to his room.

"Exactly my point..." GoGo says and starts laughing. "How much did I drink?"

"No idea, but I know how we might find out. I am Healthcare, your personal Baymax companion."

The two can't stop laughing as a drunken Hiro impersonates a low battery Baymax. "I scan you now... complete scan… Baymax..."

GoGo lets Hiro fall onto his bed as he continues the impersonation. He gets back to his feet. "Shhshs... we jumped out a window." Hiro whispers.

GoGo too falls on to the bed and goes into a ball as people do when they laugh too much.

After a short laughing bout, the two are on the bed looking straight into each other's eyes. Slowly both take their free hands and place them on the other's check. "You are the most beautiful person in the world," Hiro says tenderly. "Wow, I never thought I could ever say that."

GoGo can tell that Hiro meant what said, "You know, where my mom is from, Korea, there is a belief that when you are drunk you show your true self," GoGo says as she brings her hand into Hiro's hair.

"Well if that is true, I must really love you, not as if your my nee-san **[8]** ,but like I want you in my life forever and not like a friend, like that I need you with me," Hiro says.

 _Why is my heart racing, why do feel this… thing, I've never cared about what other's thought about me before._ GoGo's thoughts flood her mind, this is a new sensation, a new frontier for her, part of her wants to back away but another part wants to go forward.

"Hiro..." GoGo whispers and the two pull each other closer and closer and closer and…

* * *

Acknowledgements: A major call out and personal 'Thank You' to my editors for this story, Peppermint Clouds and Sousuke Tenki. As the band Sawyer Brown once sang, "Got to give credit where credit is due."

Author's Notes:

First and foremost, I admire that in Big Hero 6 there is no romance drama and that everyone of the main cast are true friends or have a sibling-like relationship. That being said, I am shameless HirGo shipper, another couple I do ship would have to be Wasabi and Honey Lemon (not sure what that ship is called) Not saying anything against Fred or Tadashi and those who ship them with anyone (with the exception of Hiro x Tadashi... sorry but incest is a no-go), it's simply not my cup of tea. You have your ship, I have my ship, let's agree to let Disney decide which gets the cannon (pun intended)

 **[1]** I am using the Marvel Comic names as the real names of the characters, 'Hamada' is Cass' name and Hiro and Tadashi take it on for most purposes, but Hiro's legal surname is Takachiho.

 **[2]** Okasa is one of the Japanese words for 'Mother'

 **[3]** Otosan is one of the Japanese words for 'Father'

 **[4]** Nii-san (pronounced with only one long 'I') means older brother

 **[5]** Genbu is the Japanese term of Xuan Wu, or Black Tortoise (the more accurate translation is 'Dark or Mysterious Warrior') and is a major constellation of the Northern sky as constellations are understood in that area of the world

 **[6]** 'Chon' is a derogatory term for Korean in Japanese, it's most likely a short form of 'Chosenjin'. 'Chosenjin' literary means 'Person/People of Korea' and was originally a matter-of-factual neutral statement. Today both terms are often used to insult the people of Korea, especially in Japan. I have no love of insulting people and the use of 'Chon' here does not reflect in away way my feelings for the Korean people. This is solely meant to establish the falling out between Kenuichio and Kioshi. Now Kioshi may use 'Chosenjin', but will have no idea that it too is an insult and will mean it in it's original way. As to why Kenuichio uses 'Chon' it is meant to show him as the 'bad' brother, as to why he is the 'bad' one of the two, well in the original comics the Silver Samurai was for a time a villain and he did kill Kioshi, who was a police man at the time, who comes back for justice for his murder as the Ebon Samurai

 **[7]** argent is a fancy way to say 'silver' and is based on the Latin word for 'silver' which gives silver it's symbol of 'Ag' on the periodic table

 **[8]** Nee-san (pronounced with only one long 'e') means older sister, this refers to the fact that GoGo takes on a big sister type role for Hiro in the movie. Since GoGo is of Korean descent, Hiro probably should have said Noona (it means the same thing, but let's give Hiro a little slack, he's drunk after all)


	2. The Star God Cometh

_Mr m (guest): Thank you for thinking so highly about my work. I actually had to look up these terms, again their usage doesn't reflect my own feelings_

 _VictoryD: I am glad that you are enjoying this story. I am happy that you took note of that, it may come up again._

 _The Viking Stranger: 1) I uses ship cannon myself, but I can just see Hiro and GoGo become a couple when Hiro grows up. 2) Anime subs are the same source of my knowledge of Japanese, I may or may not have seen the best quality subs. 3) Thank you for thinking I have/am doing well with HTTYD, I cannot take all the credit for 'The Feeling's Mutual' though, Rumbling Night Cutter started it, can't wait to see how you continue 'King' when you can. 4) I wouldn't say Hiro's spineless, more like he knows enough that when he was 14 to 16 anything he felt could easily be caused by the sudden increase hormones. 5) Thank you for your support, I wish to return the favor_

 _LifeDriftsOn: You can say what ever is on your mind of any part, not unlike how The Viking Stranger does it._

 _Zoe-hirogo-fan: Thank you, I was kind of hoping for more but I shan't look a gift horse in the mouth_

 _Guest (guest): I shall, actually I have this is Chapter 2, anyway, I shall continue_

 _purumu: This site is meant for all of us, so it's no problem. I can't take all the credit for how Ch. 1 is turning out, I have a great editors, Peppermint Clouds and Sousuke Tenki. Thanks for informing me about the Wasabi-Honey Lemon ship titles. Your questions 1) I only had Tomeo refer to the actual story 'The Tale of The Bamboo-Cutter' to convey that what we humans know is impossible can change, the whole story I have about the Silver Samurai and Ebon Samurai is my own based loosely on the story of Amatsu-Mikaboshi and a fair amount being stuff I made up. 2) There is actually nothing between the lines in this chapter, but there will be a supplement that will cover what happens that night, but I am trying to keep the main story 'T'. To your P.S. I am honored that you want to translate this and give it to wider audience, right now I am not sure, let me get through a few more chapters (Forgive me for any misunderstandings, I didn't find very good translations for your review, but that's on me)_

Pre-story Author's Notes: all Italicized spoken words are actually Japanese, from my research Wasabi and Honey Lemon are fluent in Japanese, I am assuming the same in the case of Hiro and GoGo, also GoGo is Korean, so there is some Korean, that I leave in Korean but provide the English translation of in the Post-Story Author's Notes. This should go without saying, but I don't own Big Hero 6 or any thing else in this story. Also please review, I love the feedback, and don't be afraid to post the review in your native language.

 **Chapter 2 The Star God Cometh**

Hiro's eyelids part ever so slightly, but he immediately shuts them. The light in the room sends piercing pain through them and into his brain. The everyday noises of the outside world sends additional waves of pain through his ears and deep into his head. The combination of both sensations feel like the San Andrea's Fault slipping apart and sends painful throbs throughout his skull. His throat is devoid of any source of moisture, similar to that of Death Valley or the Mojave.

Hiro's eyes brave the light of the room again and he finally takes notice that he is lying there in nothing but his boxers and seemingly alone. Sitting up from the bed, he glances around the room and notices a few articles of clothing strewn about the room. The first is the shirt he wore last night, now a crumpled heap on the floor. The next item is his SFIT hoodie, precariously draping the divider for when this was his and Tadashi's room as if it was thrown there randomly. The next item are his pants, covering Megabot. The last item he finds cause his eyes to widen, but he quickly shuts them as the pain returns. When the pain subsides, he slowly parts his eyelids to see the item: a bright yellow bra dangling from a wooden post at the foot of his bed.

Hiro had done laundry for Cass and himself last week, so he could rule out Cass as the owner. He thinks back to last night remembering only two other women that could have been up in his room. But the last time he saw Honey Lemon, Wasabi was taking her to his car and yellow is not her color. So that left...

As he starts to process all this, "Oh my... what did I do?" he asks himself, quickly covering his ears. The sound of his voice only worsens his head to an intense pulsing. "Ow," he whispers, falling back onto his bed.

"Hello, I am Bay-" Baymax starts to announce as he inflates out of his case. This is the last thing Hiro wants at this moment.

"I am satisfied with my care!" He hisses at the robot. Baymax deflates back into his case and deactivates.

Reluctantly Hiro gets up and puts on another shirt, his hoodie and his pants. He looks around his room for and finds a pair of sunglasses. He puts them on before he heads downstairs into the kitchen.

"So did you have a good time last night?" Cass asks as she hears Hiro come down the stairs. He growls in pain only to cover his head again as he stumbles into the kitchen and takes a seat.

"Hangovers suck don't they?" She chuckles. Hiro groans and nods a bit, unable to his head more than an inch or two. She hands Hiro a glass of water and two Aspirins. "Drink up, kiddo."

Hiro throws his head and swallows the pills before washing them down with the water. After he finishes the glass, he glances at his aunt. "Aunt Cass... did you... um...see GoGo this morning?" Hiro asks. Seeing the look on her face, he groans. "I am so stupid. Useless, empty brain," he whines, banging his head on the table several times. After a few seconds he stops with his head on the table.

"Ow," he whimpers.

Cass places her hand on his shoulder. "I know you don't want to talk about it, especially with me, but this is not something you can keep bundled up inside. How about this?" She goes and locates a chess clock, which she puts down on the table in front of him. "Your parents always found this helpful. You have five minutes to state your problem and then give a solution to the other person's concern, not in that order. I'll start, I am seeing somebody, but I am not sure if if I am ready to introduce him to you, he wants to meet you, but I don't know if I am ready to take that step."

Hiro takes a deep breath and pulls the clock towards him, "I...I don't see how this worked for my parents, but here goes..."

Cass smiles warmly and takes a seat at the table across from him, her arms folded on top of it. "Go on."

"Be honest with him, Aunt Cass. If you're unsure about something, be it introducing him to me and vice versa or whether or not you want to see a play or a movie, then tell him, If he has a problem with that he's not worth your time. You deserve better," he says.

"And GoGo...?"

"I don't know what exactly happened, but... I think I told GoGo I love her and not like I would love a big sister, like the real deal. I remember us lying on my bed, pulling each other close to each other and… nothing. I think we kissed, but that's all I have any certainty of. I woke up and … yeah. She's gone. What do I do?" Hiro asks.

Cass thinks for a second, "Well it's very likely that GoGo never had someone tell her that they love her like that and she is also confused about her own feelings for you. You have been like a little brother to her and she's now seeing you becoming a man. You got a few options, wait for her to figure things out on her own, let her know that what you said is true while you're sober, maybe apologize for that it took you being that drunk to say it. But whatever you do, don't force the issue on her, let her come to you when she's ready to discuss it and don't hold it against her. Back to me, you're right if he can accept that I am not ready for something, then he's not worth my time. Thank You." Cass hugs Hiro as she thanks him and pushes the button for Hiro's turn.

"You're welcome, but what if she doesn't feel the same way I feel about her, what if I ruined my friendship with her and any chances that we could have anything more?" Hiro asks as he looks at what happened last night, not that he could recall it all.

Cass puts her hands on his shoulders, "Hiro, there are somethings you just have to wait for to know. Normally you're rushing to catch-up with GoGo, but right now, all you can is wait for her. Say you're thinking about launching that small company to make and sell Baymaxes, right?" Cass asks. Hiro nods. "Well how about you focus on that for a while, let everything else play out, take a step back. You know give yourself a chance to see things from a different angle." Cass suggests. While Hiro had always been the one to really utilize Tadashi's catchphrases, it was helpful to hear it from Cass too.

"Thanks Aunt Cass." It was obvious Hiro was still concerned about last night, but at least he has something he can do. "Hug," he said as he hugs her. He then smiles and goes out to the garage, well aware of all of the work he has to do today.

* * *

Hiro opens the garage he and Tadashi had used to make the first batch of micro-bots and he later used to make Baymax's first suit of armor. He goes to one of the computers and pulls up a folder with the title "Alt Baymax". Inside are a few blueprints of smaller versions of Baymax, one is Ko **[1]** -Baymax and it's about how tall Hiro was when he first met Baymax, another is Chibi **[1]** -Baymax and it is the size of most teddy bears and the final is Chibiko **[1]** -Baymax which is the size of most action figures. Each is for when you can not take something as big as the traditional Baymax, which is really more for hospitals and other such establishments. Ko-Baymax is perfect for most households, Chibi-Baymax is more for apartments, hotels and dorm rooms, and Chibiko-Baymax is more for camping trips and other activities like biking, hiking and when in it is in its case it can be clipped onto a belt or backpack.

He leans back in his chair and cracks his knuckles before putting on the neurotransmitter. A swarm of microbots came online, all ready to work. Hiro turns to them.

"Alright guys, let's get to work," Hiro says and the microbots start working.

As they work Hiro goes to another computer and starts downloading into several chips like the green medical protocol one in Baymax all the healthcare producers that Baymax can perform, human and non-human... animals seem to like Baymax, Mochi loves being cuddled by Baymax and called 'Hairy Baby' by the inflatable robot. He then goes to another computer and begins making the website for the company he is starting, Hamada Robotics. He's still working out all the kicks before he launches it, but everything seems to going well.

But Hiro knows that right now this is only to get his mind off what happened last night and not be tempted to force GoGo into a corner. After two hours he looks to to see how his production line is going, 20 traditional Baymax's, 25 Ko-Baymax's, 30 Chibi-Baymax's and 45 Chibiko-Baymax's, each with their own charging/transport case, each had their chips tested and passed inspections. Not a bad start to his per-launch inventory. Just then a light with the Kanji for '6' flashes red. Hero Time.

"Okay everyone, keep up the good work. Once you tripled the current inventory shut everything down and lock everything up," Hiro orders the microbots as he goes over to another computer and activates the program that would allow the microbots to carry out that order as he takes off the neurotransmitter and goes to what was Tadashi's moped. He pulls it out, shuts the entrance and goes inside for Baymax's case. "I'm meeting everyone for a movie, be back later. Last hug," Hiro says as he hugs Cass and heads out.

"Don't forget what we talked about earlier." Cass calls before Hiro shuts the door.

"I won't." Hiro say, shuts the door, starts the moped and drives. He takes the little known ways to the warehouse Callaghan used to make his microbots. He goes inside and turns on a select few lights. It has become the headquarters of Big Hero 6, and while it's still a fixer-upper, for college students with limited funds and time it has been perfect thus far. "Ow," Hiro says.

Baymax activates and before the inflatable robot can give his standard greeting, "It's a zero, buddy. We've got to suit up, it's Big Hero 6 time."

Baymax walks over to a machine and it starts putting his suit on. The suit's base design and form had not changed over the last three years, but as Hiro grew, the docking ports for Hiro's knees and feet have lowered over the years and will likely keep lowering until Hiro finishes growing in a year or two, and while Hiro is not as tall as Wasabi or Honey Lemon, he is a little taller than Tadashi was. The other differences are that there a few more weapons such as an EMP disperser that has a limited radius, more effective and efficient thrusters, sturdier wings, the armor itself is stronger and lighter. The only other major difference is Baymax's combat chip, it now has almost all forms of martial arts, with the noticeable exception of Tai-Chi and Yoga which are in Baymax's medical chip.

Hiro also suits up, his suit had not changed much that much either, of course it now fit his larger more mature and muscular body and better protects his chest, gut, groin and major arteries and the overall look was less childlike than it was three years ago, but as Hiro looks at himself and Baymax in a mirror he cannot escape the feeling that he's... underdeveloped. Sure when he was 14 all this was perfect but he's not 14 anymore... "No wonder GoGo's confused," Hiro whispers to himself.

"GoGo is in need of mental assistance?" Hiro forgot about the robot.

"No, forget about it."

"Erasing recent conversation from memory card..." After a second. "Recent conversation erased from memory card," Baymax informs but looks at Hiro a little at a lost as to why Hiro brought up GoGo.

Hiro has learned the hard way that eventually he will slip and tell Baymax everything. So electing to get it over with, he takes a deep breath, "I told GoGo that I … like her like her... not like a friend or a sister but..." he trails off, he doesn't really know how to describe how he feels to Baymax.

"You're dopamine, serotonin and testosterone levels elevate, and your pupils dilate when you mention GoGo, diagnosis..." Baymax pause and holds up his right hand with the index finger up. _Here it comes,_ Hiro thinks and Baymax finishes his diagnosis, "love."

"Yeah," Hiro replies dejectedly as he looks up at the ceiling.

"From what I have downloaded on human emotions, love is a good thing. In the case of a bonded typically monogamous pair, it leads to longer healthier lives for both parties. And in cases similar to yours, it indicates that one party has found his or her most likely optimal se-"

"Enough!" Hiro shouts cutting the robot off, more so out of embarrassment than anger. "I know all that," he starts calming back down. "but look at me. Yeah, I have physically changed but look at my suit, all it does is allow me to ride on your back, it's like I am still 14..." Hiro tails off looking down at the floor downcast. "Like I am still a child..."

"I fail to understand my patient's concerns. You are still maturing, you still have not reached true physical maturity for most of your body and your brain will continue to develop until you are approximately 26. But that does not indicate you are a child." Baymax informs, clearly the robot is confused.

"Don't worry about it, Baymax. It's a human emotional thing, something that really can't be understood by a machine." Hiro pauses and decides to just put his cards on the table. "The core of my problem is I don't know if GoGo feels the same way about me. And if she does her feelings are likely causing her confusion because I have been like a little brother to her for the last three years and here comes my own maturity and I tell her I love her and I am still a minor to boot. GAH, I am so stupid." Hiro says frustrated with himself.

"You love GoGo?"

The problem with a team of six people that live in different places in the city is that when the team assembles, you don't really know when everyone will arrive, but according to Murphy's Law, your teammates will arrive at the least opportune moment. Hiro never seems to learn that lesson. He turns as sees Wasabi, Honey Lemon and Fred. Honey was the one who asked, and grins at Hiro as she claps her hands together in front of her chest.

"Hiro, I am so..." Honey stops as she sees the look on Hiro's face. It is clear that now is not the time and this is not the place for anyone to start celebrating the idea of Hiro and GoGo as a couple.

"Freddie's going to Zilla-up."

"And I got my blades to get." Wasabi says as he and Fred then go to suit up. They sound like they are being helpful by temporarily diverting the conversation from Honey's outburst, but both Honey and Hiro know that the two are trying to get away from an awkward situation. Wasabi being the eldest has a little more wisdom than the rest of the group, and while Fred may not be as scientifically and factually inclined as everyone else, he's actually far from stupid.

Honey Lemon then quietly and quickly goes to get her new chemistry bag and such a little sheepishly due to her recent comment and the dejection on Hiro's face following it. Hiro goes to one of the computers to find what triggered the Big Hero 6 alarm. As he searches GoGo arrives and preps, everyone is quiet. Baymax remains silent because of past experience of him speaking when GoGo arrives after she was talked about often led to members of the team being injured, as a healthcare companion it is counter-productive to cause your patients further harm than necessary. No one else says anything simply from their own past experiences. Hiro, however, is obvious to GoGo's presence until he sees her reflection on the monitor. He doesn't look at her for long, he's got a job to do. He finds the source of the alarm, "Honey, pack us some sunscreen and aloe, we're going to the beach." Hiro says as he spends his chair around.

* * *

Along the shoreline of San Fransokyo's Whitesand Park two craters form in the sand as two human sized objects crashland from space. Everyone looks in bewilderment as two figures emerge from the craters that formed upon their impact. The two figures are clearly out of place in their Heian Period armor. They are also disheveled and clearly disorientated. One's armor reflects the sun's light like silver while the other's black armor contrast the white sand. They speak in an archaic form of Japanese, all that can be discerned is that they are far from happy with each other. However there is the air that the beach should be cleared as the two figures draw swords and start to exchange blows.

Between the two warriors; " _You idiot, you just had to go straight, you never take the time to figure out where you're going_ ," Kenuichio shouts as he and his brother duel.

" _Says the one who tried to kill his younger brother but ended up stabbing his elder twin_." Kioshi counters, " _If you bothered to look around you, you would have known I could have easily taken the blow_." The two continue to exchange blows until they are hit with a yellow discus bouncing of each other's forehead.

"Hey reenactors, you can't fight with swords on the beach. It's kind of the law." The two turn to see who this third party is. They see six figures, the largest is red oni with a ghostly white face and no mouth. The second is a human, but his skin tone is much darker than most people the two warriors have ever seen, from the back of his hands appear blades of chi. The third largest has three eyes and is every much a monster, the fourth largest is youth in purple riding the red oni. Then there are two women, one is tall but thin and has a bag with strange characters they have never seen before on it. The final member of this band of six is a woman dressed in yellow and black, like some sort of bee; on her wrists and ankles are yellow discs, like the one that ricocheted off the two, all the humans' faces are covered by their helmets.

" _Stay out of the matters you have no business in, woman,"_ the silver armored samurai says.

"They must be from Japan and not know any English," Honey Lemon quickly concludes. "But what he said was 'Stay out of matters you have no business in, woman', and by woman he meant GoGo," Honey Lemon translates.

"We all can speak Japanese!" Wasabi, Hiro and GoGo say, a little irritated.

"I can't. I mean don't get me wrong, I totally can read it, I have a ton of manga and you see it, Korean and Chinese all over the place, but I have no idea how to actually pronounce the words. Oh oh oh, we should come-up with a phonetic romanji **[2]** that way any English speaker can learn how to speak Japanese by reading it!" Fred points out. Wasabi and GoGo face-...well helmet-palm, themselves.

"I am personal healthcare companion robot, I can be programed to speak in approximately 3000 different languages and dialects," Baymax interjects. After a few hums and clicks, " _Greetings, We are Big Hero 6, and you are currently in violation of the local ordinance against wielding live weapons in a San Fransokyo City Park, please sheath your weapons and surrender yourselves,_ " Baymax says to the two samurai.

Kenuichio looks at his twin and is utterly at a lost, much of what the red oni said makes no sense, 'local ordinance', 'Big Hero 6', 'San Fransokyo'. " _Enough of this nonsense, I shall slay you first, oni. You are a fool to not have your iron club_ **[3]** _,"_ he says and leaps to engage the giant.

Kioshi too is lost at this, but he takes a second to think about the words. 'Local ordinance must mean something like the decrees of the local daimyo. Big Hero 6, this group, must be like the elite squad of the daimyo's retinue or the city's city guard, and San Fransokyo must be the name of this city.' However, while he would normally follow the local decrees, at times family comes first and he too charges the group.

"Baymax, Rocket-fist," Hiro orders and the silver samurai is sent flying straight into the ebon one. The impact causes their masks and helms to come off. Hiro freezes and falls off Baymax in utter shock, the two warriors have skin like the color of their armor. "They're real," Hiro says before fainting.

"Hiro has fallen. He seems to have fainted because of seeing the skin color of the two warriors," Baymax informs.

GoGo goes to the unconscious Hiro. "Come on, Nerd. Wake up!" she says, shaking him.

" _Face my green blades of fury_ ," Wasabi says in an uncharacteristic bravado. "Wow, I sound a lot more confident in Japanese."

"It's how you learned it. _Eat this,"_ Honey says as she throws one of her chemical balls in between the two warriors at the feet, the resulting reaction causes them to fly and land apart from one another. Only superficial dents and scrapes are the visible result on their armor but they are still out of focus as they struggle to their feet, swords pointed at the group.

"Super Jump Gravity Slam Fireball!" Fred shouts as he leaps into the air and activates his flame thrower spinning into a ball of fire and slams into the argent skinned samurai sending him into the sand, some of the sand having melted into glass and cracking as he steps on it. "That's how Fredzilla rolls."

Kioshi watches in awe at the power of this 'Fredzilla'. Taking a few breaths he tries to divine what type of creature it is by sensing its chi. What he finds is even more amazing, 'Fredzilla' is a human in some sort of armor that makes him look like a monster, but even more so he has a pool of untapped untrained chi. Kioshi then tries to discern the rest of 'Big Hero 6' in a similar manner. The chi-blade wielder is not actually wielding chi, but his weapons are made of energy and, like 'Fredzilla', he has a vast pool of untapped chi. The woman with the strange bag, she's some sort of alchemist, but also has a great amount of untrained chi. The shorter woman in black and gold and the youth in purple also have similar chi reserves, although the woman in gold's disks aren't magic they are like those bars that pull towards each other his younger brother Hiro informed to be 'magnets' and the red oni is no oni, it is some sort of automaton.

But Kioshi can't remain admiring the potential of these five younger warriors and this skill of this red automaton for long as the energy-armed man comes charging at him. Kioshi quickly draws his short sword and is able to keep pace with the larger younger man. " _You are a skilled opponent, young warrior."_

" _The name is Chief, Chief, Ginger."_

" _And I am Takachiho, Kioshi, the dark warrior of Takemikazuchi-no-kami's retinue. Feel no shame in your destined defeat, Chief-san_ _ **[4]**_ _few have ever made draw my entire daisho_ _ **[5]**_ " Kioshi praises Wasabi and kicks him in the gut, sending him flying into 'Fredzilla'. " _That was the most truly interesting fight I had in a long time."_

" _I had that monster 'Fredzilla'!"_ Kenuichio says irate.

" _He's not a monster, he is a man in a special suit of armor."_

" _Fine, You take care of the women and the youth, THE ONI IS MINE!"_ Kenuichio shouts as he charges the red oni.

" _That's not an… oni._ " Kioshi says as the automaton sends Kenuichio back with another 'Rocket-fist'. "Baka," Kioshi mutters and shakes his head as Kenuichio is in sand and is clear he's not getting up anytime some. He turns his attention to the three standing members of the band, the tall golden-haired woman is helping 'Fredzilla' and Chief-san up and the shorter one seems to be having a hard time waking the purple armored youth.

Kioshi elects to go to face the woman in gold, this youth, 'Hiro' as the automaton identified, must be the leader. As savage as it may be, Kioshi knows that he must strike the young man down while he can.

As GoGo continues to shake Hiro she feels the cold steel of one of warrior's blades on the back of her neck. " _While the greater honor is in staying by your leader no matter what, there is no shame in siding with the winning force. Choose your fate,"_ The warrior says as he lifts his blade to either sheath it or bring it back down on GoGo's neck.

"Jiog ena gala **[6],** " GoGo says calmly and faster than the warrior imagines, she kicks him with her right foot with the mag-lev wheel spinning at it's fastest speed, sending him to land right next to Kenuichio.

"These warriors are worthy foes, but I think they can make better allies," Kioshi says as he and Kenuichio struggle to get back on their feet.

"I would rather die than ally with these-" Kenuichio is cut short.

"Then die you shall, my witless herald," The two brothers turn to the sky and as the watch as a void black object not much bigger than them make it's way through the atmosphere. Baymax, GoGo, Honey Lemon, Wasabi and Fred too look up and at this moment Hiro comes too.

"Amatsu-Mikaboshi," Hiro whispers as he slowly tries to get on to his feet. Everyone else is frozen as the rogue star god lands almost gliding onto the white sand. He stands almost 8 feet tall, and his arms are proportionally longer than humans as are his legs. His eyes are simple orbs of white and what looks like a row of evil teeth is seen in his lipless mouth.

Mikaboshi looks at the assembled group of warriors, he may be one-eight millionth of his power when he fought the four gods with their retinues, but he has more than enough power to rid himself of these eight and still destroy this dirt ball precious to his foes of old. He reaches his hand out and grabs Hiro by the throat after almost choking the youth he lets go. "So this is Earth? So much has changed. Then again humans love nothing more than meddling in affairs that were never theirs to begin with," Mikaboshi muses aloud.

"He speaks English?" Fred asks in bewilderment. Everyone just glares at him. "What? Oh come on! The silver and ebon samurai can't, I thought it was safe to assume he couldn't."

Coughing, "He learned it... from copying my... vocal cords," Hiro tries to state between coughs.

"Common home remedies for sore throats include gargling salt water and drinking plenty of fresh water, since we are next to a body of sea water, I would recommend... Hiro my scans indicates that your blood pressure is elevated, a physiological indicator consistent with being... angry."

"Baymax, be quiet," Hiro orders. Baymax goes silent. "Execute patient defense mode, override of medical chip code 'Yamaneko'," Hiro says and Baymax's eyes change from his normal black to the red of when Hiro took out the first Baymax's medical chip.

"Ha! What is this auto-" Mikaboshi didn't finish his statement as a hole in his chest the length and width of Baymax with the wings cutting through the sides appears in him.

"Hiro, we talked about Baymax killer mode," Wasabi chimes addressing the concern that the other four human member of Big Hero 6 have.

"I made a few adjustments, Baymax won't kill anyone, he's defending his patients. You know, Asimov's Three Laws of Robotics." Hiro informs.

" _Hey you two, I am not too keen on you trying to kill my friends, but Baymax can't win this on his own. Truce to fight a common foe?"_ Hiro offers the two warriors.

" _Truce,"_ the two agree.

Hiro looks at monitor on his wrist, it's Baymax's battery life, he'd have to pull Baymax out of the fight soon and then turns to watch the main fight, mostly to develop a plan of

In the clash between Baymax and Mikaboshi, the chaos god never has a chance to react to the array of attacks delivered by the robot. Each of Baymax's attacks connect with his opponent's chest, groin, face, gut, etc utilizing all the martial art combat forms programmed into the combat chip. _Clearly this automaton is the powerhouse of this band_ , Mikaboshi thinks as Baymax does not let up on his barrage of blows.

Seeing that Baymax's battery is at 10% according to the gauge, "Baymax, deactivate patent defense mode, reactive medical chip override code 'Maneki-neko'!" Hiro orders. "Honey, Absolute Zero him!" Hiro orders as Baymax falls back.

Still stunned by the assault of the armored robot, Mikaboshi is hit with one of Honey Lemon's chemical balls, this one causes liquid nitrogen to form on Mikaboshi's body, while not really Absolute Zero, it's close enough to freeze his outermost layers, leaving the star god unable to move. "Baymax, your battery is running low. Go to sleep mode." Baymax complys. Turning to Fred, "Now let's heat things up, Fred." Hiro orders.

"YES!" Fred yells as he activates his flamethrower and begins to melt the frozen star god.

As Fred's firebreath thaws out the chaos god, "So what's the plan?" Wasabi asks looking to Hiro. He can tell that the youth is thinking and that for the most part he comes up with great ideas, it would be nice to actually hear the gears turning in the prodigy's head every once in awhile.

Once Mikaboshi is free of the ice, "Cold then Hot then Cold again, never a good combination. Freeze him again Honey!" Hiro orders. Honey throws another liquid nitrogen ball at the chaos god. Mikaboshi re-freezes before he has the chance to move his right arm more than a few inches.

"Still don't know the plan, Hiro." Wasabi points out that Hiro has still not communicated the plan.

"Wasabi, cut him down to size. GoGo knock some sense into this guy." The two obey, First Wasabi decapitates the chaos god, the he cuts the legs and then the rest of the body while GoGo punts the severed head.

"It's GoGogoing, It's GoGogoing, It's GoGogoing, " Fred shouts as the head flies through the air. As it splashes into the water "and... it's... GoGogone!" Fred shouts as throws his hands in the air making them look like a football goal post. "WOOAAHH!"

 _That's my the love of my life!_ Hiro thinks to himself as he watches the head splash into the water.

"What was that, Nerd?" (Our love-struck hiro **[7]** just cannot catch a break. **[8]** ) Hiro's lower jaw would have to disconnect from his skull to drop any lower and his face would be purple if it was any more red. Bringing Hiro's jaw back up, "Watch your mouth, lover-boy, or you'll swallow a fly," GoGo teases.

Wasabi, Fred and Honey Lemon cannot help but chuckle at Hiro's situation. GoGo shows no emotion, other than a smirk for catching Hiro with his jaw down. The two warriors are utterly confused at this whole affair.

"I am not dead, fools," a faint whisper sent chills down everyone's spine as the pieces of Mikaboshi began to reassemble, his head coming from the waters and returning to the body. Everyone watches in horror as the rogue star god is whole once again. "Now with your automaton is out of the way." Mikaboshi chuckles as he sends a ball of chi upon the group and send them flying, scattering them along the beach. Also resulting from the chi explosion both Kenuichio's and Kioshi's katanas end up at Hiro's feet. Hiro is first to recover as he looks around he sees Mikaboshi walking towards GoGo.

"I am going to kill you first, slowly and painfully you disrespectful little trollop," the chaos god whispers in ire as he brings his right hand to go around GoGo's neck.

Something snaps inside Hiro. "GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS AWAY FROM HER!" Hiro shouts as he picks himself up and takes a katana in each hand.

Mikaboshi can only chuckles as he watches the youth clumsily tries to balance himself with both weapons. "You fighting me? You humans are such amusing creatures. You've all got to be the most stupid sentient species in the universe, a member of any other species would have started running by now." Mikaboshi pauses. "I highly doubt you'll live up to your… grand name*, but your species is so funny to watch." Mikaboshi steps away from GoGo and watches as Hiro makes attempts to take a mid-guard **[9]** stance with both blades across his chest the cutting edges facing the rogue deity. The youth's right foot ahead of the left for balance and stability. Mikaboshi can tell that the boy is not unfamiliar with how to wield the swords, but he's clearly only had the training for one. "You're off the map, boy." the god laughs and begins his advance towards Hiro, slow at first but rapidly his pace quickens.

"So are you, and here be dragons." Hiro counters. Hiro has no idea where the confidence to tell the chaos god off came from, but that thought is far from his mind as he cuts the chest of Mikaboshi with both blades as he closes the distance.

Mikaboshi knew there was going to be some sort of a fight, but he expected Hiro to dive to side at the last second, play chicken. However, Hiro stood fast and Mikaboshi stumbles backward and to his left as he clutches his chest, for the first time in a millennium his blood has been drawn, but the last time it took four hundred mortals trained for decades in their arts of war and four warrior gods hours to make him bleed. He knows that when his main body was destroyed he lost the better part of his power, but this **boy** couldn't have trained more than half a decade. He looks back up from the surprisingly deep gashes in his chest and gives a very guttural growl as he white eyes flash red.

Hiro can feel the wrath of the god as he reacquires his starting stance. Watching as Mikaboshi brings his hands together, Hiro knows he has to act fast. He dives to his right barely evading the ball of chi the god generated. As he rolls with the two swords, he cuts his suit and he's fortunate for not cutting off his own arms and he knows it. However, Mikaboshi gives him little chance to recover as he sends chi ball after chi ball at Hiro. Hiro does his best to roll in the sand ahead of the blasts.

 _Okay diving into the sand, not my best idea._ Hiro thinks, trying to solve the problem. "So, you're a one-trick pony!" Hiro taunts. He doesn't have an actually solution to get back on his feet and get closer without getting a chi blast straight to head or heart but maybe taunting the god will cause him to make a mistake. It is a plan that worked on several bad guys the team busted with god-complexes and other pretenders, maybe it will work on the real deal.

Mikaboshi stops his chi blast and reaches out with his right hand, grabbing Hiro by the throat and lifting him up. _Yep, it works on the real thing,_ Hiro thinks and he acts as though he is being choked by the star god. "Squirm, you insignificant worm, squirm!" the god hisses as Hiro kicks weakly as if he's being hung. Watching this Mikaboshi calms, he is buying the act lock, stock and barrel. "You are a disappointment. You make yourself to be so great, but it's all an illusion." Mikaboshi then brings Hiro's face to within inches of his.

"You desire the Chon." Mikaboshi says as he sees Hiro struggle more. "Do you know why I know this? I'll tell you, it was all in what you said when you ordered me not to touch her and how you said it." He pauses to watch how the 'dying' hero is faring. "I fail to understand why my enemies of old care so much for such flawed creatures. You react on emotions like no other creature I have seen in the cosmos." He pauses to watch Hiro squirm and struggle to breath. "However, you're not all that complicated of a species." As he speaks Hiro gasps and kicks again.

"While you humans aren't worth the dust you're made from," Mikaboshi chuckles and then pulls Hiro closer so that he can whisper in the youth's ear, "once I finish with you, I am going to amuse myself with her until she dies from it." He then stretches his arm back out. "And this last bite will really haunt you and testify to your folly and failure on the other side; when I'm done with her, your blood won't even be cold."

Hiro can't keep up the act any longer, Mikaboshi had unwittingly push him to his breaking point. Hiro's eyes pop wide open his eyes constricted with ire. "I will kill you before you get the chance." Hiro hisses and with the sword in his left arm he cuts Mikaboshi's arm off, freeing himself. As the star god yells in pain over his severed limb, Hiro blinded by rage, begins to hack and slash the star god.

To the untrained eye, Hiro's movements are organized, deliberate, calculated, etc. But those with even a basic understanding of kendo can tell that Hiro is making all the wrong moves. Some of his swings are too wide, other's too narrow. For some of the blows he puts too much force into the strike, for other's he doesn't put enough. For some his follow-through is too long for other's it's too short.

For Mikaboshi, it doesn't matter, while not all the strikes find their mark, the flurry of Hiro's attacks prevent the chaos god from responding expect to try to be on the defence. 'Try' being the operative word. For as soon as his body heals from one of Hiro's attack, he is hit with another and slowly but surely his ability to heal from each strike slows in comparison to Hiro's rate of attack. Here the quantity of wounds is in it of itself a quality of the wounds.

Hiro keeps up his attacks as much as he can but soon his own body starts to give. His breathing because faster and shallower as his body is shifting from the adrenaline fueled rush to a less efficient fallback method as it tries to endure and compensate for not getting enough oxygen to maintain this level of activities due to the immense physical exertions. In a final act before his body gives out, he thrusts both blades all the way to their hilts into the star god's chest where his lungs would be if he were a human being. Hiro fumbles backward and falls onto his rear. Desperately he keeps himself from falling on his back as he's already at Mikaboshi's mercy and being prone will only make things worse for him. For the first time since in he hissed that he was going to kill Mikaboshi before he has the chance to rape GoGo, Hiro's has a coherent thought, _Why is GoGo a junkie for this, the burn after the crash is murder._

Mikaboshi however doesn't press the perceived advantage as black blood is coughed up from his mouth and sweeps from the wounds he received. The black blood coursed down his body before falling onto the sand. Grunting, huffing and puffing, he pulls out each blade one at time. He doesn't have the strength to pull them both out at the same time. From these new wounds more of his black blood flows. No single individual has ever done so much damage to him before. After pulling each blade out, he lets it drop onto the white sand. "I'll be back," Mikaboshi hisses in pain and leaps into the air as if he is trying to leave the planet, his black blood still flowing from his wounds and staining the white sand. Mikaboshi vanishes from view and begins his retreat, ending at the planet Pluto **[10]**.

Back on the beach, Hiro breaths heavily as tries to get back to his feet. Stumbling he walks to Baymax and 'wakes' him. "Baymax, scan everyone." Hiro orders in a pant.

Baymax scans everyone, "Scans complete. Everyone has suffered minor concussions, some blunt-force trauma to their whole bodies, but will recover if allowed plenty of rest. For GoGo, Wasabi, Fred, Honey Lemon and you a recommend 12 hour minimum of minimal actives. As for the other two, a 24 hour minimum rest period is recommend. My battery is at 10% as you stated before I went into sleep mode, immediate re-charging it is recommend," Baymax informs.

"Did you see that, Hiro, well of course not you lived it, but how awesome was that, you slew a god. Hiro, The God-Slayer, No. Hiro, Bane of Stars. No, no... um... ah..." Fred says jumping up and down in excitement at what happened.

"Fred, your physical activity level is too high, given what your body have just been through. Rest is recommended," Baymax points out.

"Well up until that alien went all DBZ, things were going fine," Wasabi comments as he and everyone else are back on their feet.

"Yeah but Hiro was like some sort off ronin. Have you been practicing kendo?" Honey asks.

Slightly sheepishly Hiro starts, "Tadashi tried to teach me some of the basics of it while I was in high school. I guess he thought that if I joined the kendo club or one of the other clubs I could better interact with the other students. Yeah that plan worked out so well." Hiro answers, rolling his eyes as he said the last part, which was a comment on how things only got worse for the prodigy. But looking over to Wasabi, "Although after I started classes Wasabi has been taking me to a dojo and basically made me take actual lessons."

"Hey, you're the one that wanted to have something to do after school to blow off some steam, that wasn't 'Big Hero 6' related and not slip back into bot-fighting so Cass wouldn't have to bail you out on beat poetry nights." Wasabi counters.

"So starting my second semester I went there every Tuesday night..." Hiro trails clearly reluctant about admitting this.

"Yeah, only Tuesday nights." Wasabi comments sarcastically calling Hiro out.

"Find Tuesdays and Thursdays… and then every other Wednesday as well … and the second Monday of every month." Hiro reluctantly confesses.

"Little man, you are there every weeknight. You don't get muscles like that doing it twice a week and every so often more frequently. That's from five nights a week for the better part of three years." Wasabi says as he's grabs Hiro's upper right arm, after a few more squeezes of the arm. "No, I am wrong. This is also from doing the basic moves every time you ha-"

"Okay, we get it! I've been practicing kendo!" Hiro squeaks as he pulls his arm away from Wasabi's grip. His face flushes blood red at the revelation Wasabi almost revealed to the others.

"This is the first time I hearing about this. Hey we should totally make Tuesday Guy's Kendo Night; Wasabi, you, me and Hiro. We can totally have some kick-ass bro time." Everyone save for Baymax and GoGo either shakes their heads, GoGo rolls her eyes while Baymax is for the most part unresponsive.

After that 'Freddie moment' as events like these have become known as among the group. "Not bad, Nerd. Maybe next time you won't jump to conclusions about your teammates or faint on them." GoGo says and punches Hiro in the shoulder. "But thanks for caring." she says softly, pulling him down and gives him a peck on a check. Hiro's face went a purple-like red.

"That was sloppy swordsmanship. You could have easily cut your own arms and legs off," the silver warrior says as he and the ebon one clean their blades and sheathe them, breaking the small celebratory moment among Big Hero 6.

"I would apologize for my twin, but maybe if your automaton punches him with that 'Rocket-fist' once more, he'll remember that even in the summer, a padded jacket is an acceptable gift **[11]**. Takachiho, Kioshi is my name and this is my younger twin, Kenuichio." Kioshi turns to Hiro, "While you lack much skill, you have great potential young man."

"When did you guys learn English?" Fred asks.

"What is 'English'?" Kioshi asks befuddled.

"Now who's the baka, it's the name of the language they are speaking. It must have been Mikaboshi. I don't know how but he must have cast some sort of spell that allows us to speak their tongue and understand it."

"No doubt to further torment us by giving us a useful tool but no means to really utilize it," Kioshi says under his breath. "I know Chief-san, but I doubt 'Fredzilla' is a real name."

"Chief-san... Oh, you mean Wasabi. It's what we call him, you see Fred, Wasabi, Honey Lemon and GoGo were friends of my older brother and Fred came up with what we call nicknames of most." Seeing the confusion on the two warriors' faces. "A nick-name is something that people that know each other have for one another, like if your mother were to call you 'Ken-chan' or 'Kio-kun'. It's a term expressing the intimacy you have with the person. I never got the stories behind the nicknames because that was how we were introduced."

"Yeah, you see we were having lunch one day and Wasabi, real name Ginger, spilled wasabi on his shirt. Honey Lemon, her real name is Aiko, mixed honey and lemon in her tea, even green tea, I mean who does that and GoGo here, real name Leiko, she likes to go fast. I am mean really fast. She's like so fast you have the combined speed of Sonic the Hedgehog, Speedy Gonzales, The Road Runner, all the Flashes and Anti-Flashes, and Quicksilver to stand a chance. They're all fictional characters that are known for their speed, BTW. That last part, BTW, means 'by the way' it's an expression," Fred informs. Kioshi and Kenuichio just stare at Fred in confusion.

"Thanks Fred. The robot is Baymax." Hiro stops Fred as he introduces Baymax, "And I am Hiro and as we mentioned when you first arrived, we are collectively known as Big Hero 6."

"So does this mean the truce is over or still in play?" Kenuichio asks.

"Brother, we came back to Earth to find allies to fight Mikaboshi, and we have found 6 likely candidates. Look at them, Aiko-san is clearly a skilled alchemist that can think on her feet, Chief-san is skilled with his energy-blades, Baymax-san clearly held his own against Mikaboshi, we haven't really seen Fred-san against Mikaboshi but he gave you a fight, as for Leiko-san, she clearly has a lot of... I don't know the word but it's like she can look a growling angry bear in the face, be unphased and skin it without breaking a sweat. And Hiro-kun **[12]** , you saw how he fought, like he was a demon. All they need is some training, especially in how to use their chi and then we can kill Mikaboshi when he returns," Kioshi says in response his voice purposely loud enough for the six to hear the comment about training in how to use their chi and the reason for the offer.

Kenuichio thinks it over and reluctantly nods in agreement. Kioshi turns to Big Hero 6. "We will let you have some time to think about my offer. However, Mikaboshi will be back, it may be a week, it may be a month, maybe a year, but he will return. Until we met again," Kioshi says with a small bow of respect and then he and Kenuichio look at each other and are gone in a flash of what looked silver and black light.

"This has to be the weirdest mission we've ever had," Wasabi says, breaking the awkward silence. "So how do we explain this to the police?"

"We tell them the truth, and then let them do their jobs," GoGo answers. "Just leave out the whole exchanging identities and that stuff." GoGo gives Wasabi a once-over. "On second thought, just keep your yapper shut."

She turns to Baymax, "His battery's still good, right?" she asks no one in particular.

"My battery life is at approximately 8.5%," Baymax informs.

"I'll do the talking," GoGo says just as the first police car arrives and an officer steps out. He gives the scene a once-over from his vantage point.

"Okay, who's turn is it this time, Tomago **[13]** or No-Ginger?" The office asks.

Acknowledgments: A major shout out to Peppermint Clouds and Sousuke Tenki for all their edits. So check out their HTTYD fanfics, 'Plan B' and 'Cold Hands and Warm Hearts' by Peppermint Clouds, and 'Elemental Fury Saga', 'Legend of the Dragon Rider' and 'Draconic World' by Sousuke Tenki

Author's notes

If you want to know what happened the night before and why GoGo was not in the room when Hiro woke up, well I am going to do a couple one-shots to this story that will be rated M, and will be published separately from the main story. Also I kind of go back and forth with some the characters calling Baymax a 'robot' and others calling him an 'automaton', but Baymax is technically an automaton because he does not receive commands continuously, like a real robot, but has a set of procedures that he can perform based on the situation and all he needs is a battery recharge, like a wind-up toy.

 **[1]** Ko, Chibi and Chibiko are all terms that mean 'short, little or small' Here I am using it these to denote smaller versions of Baymax

 **[2]** Romanji is Japanese in Latin letters

 **[3]** Oni are often depicted wielding iron clubs known as kanabo and there is an expression for giving someone stronger than you a greater advantage "Like giving a _kanabō_ to an _oni"_

 **[4]** -San is the most common honorific used in Japanese

 **[5]** the Japanese term daisho (literally big and small) is often used to title the sword set of samurai, the big sword (dia) often being the katana and the small sword (sho) often being the wakizashi

 **[6]** This is Korean for 'Go to Hell', GoGo is basically telling Kioshi off, Kioshi may not know exactly what GoGo has said but he can infer

 **[7]** I am going for a pun here

 **[8]** This is me trying to break the 4th wall but ending up walking right into it and breaking my nose in the process

 **[9]** I confess I am no expert in kendo, most of my knowledge comes from Star Wars and the anime series Bamboo Blade, from my understanding there are three ranges that a person can have their blade, high guard which is over the head, mid-guard which is more in-line with the whole torso and low guard where the blade guards less of the upper chest. From my understanding the high guard stances indicate the greater level of skill, any expert in kendo is free to correct me

 **[10]** I am of the school of thought of Pluto being a planet, I know it's dated but I just can't shake that we live in a nine planet solar system

 **[11]** In Japan there is a proverb 'Itadaku mono wa natsu de mo kosode (A padded jacket is an acceptable gift, even in the summer).' Pretty straightforward in meaning, all gifts are to be accepted. It's often considered the Japanese equivalent to the English saying 'don't look a gift horse in the mouth', which means that you should never examine a gift, especially when the giver is present. I am not sure the origins of the Japanese proverb, but the English saying comes from when people bought and sold horses and a good way to examine the health of a horse is to examine its teeth and gums, which gives us the other English saying 'Straight from the horse's mouth.'

 **[12]** -Kun is often used for younger men and boys, Hiro is 17 and still legally a boy

 **[13]** I am assuming that after a while Big Hero 6 started to work with the police and that would use different names for when they are suited up. For GoGo I am using 'Tomago' and Wasabi 'No-Ginger', I will other names for the rest, which I will say in the next chapter… save Fred… I'm sticking with 'Fredzilla' because the only names I can come up with as alternatives all mean along the lines of 'little Kaiju'


	3. Teaser

Hey everyone, Still working on this story, but I thought I give you all a teaser of up coming events. I hope this whets your appetite

" ** _TADASHI'S DEAD! IT DOESN'T MATTER WHAT HE WOULD SAY ANYMORE!"_**

* * *

" _This isn't easy for me, okay, Hiro."_

" _Well it hasn't been a walk in the park for me either, Leiko!"_

* * *

" _Hiro..."_

" _WHAT AM I TO YOU?" Hiro shouts._

* * *

" _If you can give me one reason you know I can't refute by the time I reach the corner, I'll turn around." Hiro says over his shoulder. He continues to walk away._

* * *

 _Mikaboshi chuckles as he stands back onto his feet. "Well, it's time for round two." the chaos god then begins his approach to Earth._


	4. The Calm After The Storm

_Okay I know it's been a while, first the replies to the Review_

 _Zoe-hirogo-fan: The one-shot is up... more will come as I finish this series_

 _purumu: Thank you for your patience, I hope this was worth the wait_

 _DRON261095: I get why you hate the party scene and Aunt Cass dialog with the sex hint, in my defense, I was trying to give the team a chance to be college students... albeit post graduation, which sometimes it means doing.. well stupid things just to actual do them... as for Cass... that was one of the reasons I elected to start with Hiro at 17, this is when he's really confronted with sex and I figured Cass would be a 'you-got-to-learn-on-your-own-but-here-is-what-you-need' kind of guardian in this area also because frankly I don't think either really want to have 'the talk' with each other, Hiro's smart enough to figure it out... yeah... it made sense when I was writing..._

 _The Viking Stranger: I was going for a few laughs in that scene... especially with what I said is my failed attempted to break the 4th wall... and with Hiro... well it all can't be tension. Actually Hiro is not a master, he's just a really lucky student. As for the chi... I wouldn't say it's obvious...but yeah in this story that's part of the endgame... part of it_

 **Chapter 3 The Calm After The Storm**

Detective Harada Keishicho **[1]** is always first of the SFPD on the scene of what the rest of the force calls Amateur Hour 6, every since Dr. Robert Callahan's attempt to kill Alistair Krei. This last incident is no exception, he knows the six didn't tell him everything. Not that he blames them, you don't put a mask on without a reason, but of the lot No-Ginger is really the most informative, Tomago... well she never lies but her statements are often...'ambiguous' is the most tactful way for putting it.

Keishicho, maybe a detective, but let's be honest the rest of the force still treats him like a 'flat-foot' **[2]** even though he is one of the most competent officers on the force. He has been appointed to be the liaisons between the team and the police about two months into their 'career' of helping the city and people of San Fransokyo. He arrives at the warehouse that is Big Hero 6's current HQ, while he's not here for the official report, it's time for the 'off the record' debriefing.

"Okay, the official report has been filed and we have what you told me about the two men circulating. Now will someone not blow smoke up my tailpipe and be on the level with me?" he asks as he enters.

"Greeting Detective Keishicho, your heart rate and blood pressure are elevated, rest is recommended." Baymax says as his armor is taken off.

"Thank you for your concern, Ō-aka **[3]** , or should I say Baymax?" Keishicho says calming down a little seeing that under the red 'Optimus Prime meets Iron Man' like armor is a large white and cute marshmallow like robot.

The rest of the team is still in their suits, but with their helmets off. "You're early." Fred comments.

"I get why you guys want to protect the people you care about with the whole masked hero thing, but please don't insult my intelligence, Fredzilla. And you can start by getting a better name." Keishicho says to Fred calling out that while the young man is not unimaginative, he could stand to come up with better ideas.

"Sorry, it's been... an off day." Hiro says.

"Drank too much during the party celebrating your collegial graduation, Mr. Takachiho? Or did you finally man up and tell Ms. Tanaka that you pine over her and she hasn't told you if the feelings mutual or not?" Keishicho didn't make it to detective without the ability to fast-read people. After looking at the youth due to a lack of confirmation or denial of either theory. "Both!?" He exclaims and asks in slight disbelief.

"Why do our personal lives matter to you, dick **[4]**?" GoGo asks, she's irritated at the implications but knows she must not do anything, save divert Keishico's attention from Hiro.

"It's 'Detective', and while it doesn't matter in any official capacities currently, I have to make sure there's sufficient cleaning supplies for when the shit hits the fan, or I am back to directing traffic." Keishicho turns to GoGo, she was a little too successful in diverting him away from Hiro, now she feels the whole of his anger and is now realizing that this was not the best decision after all.

"I've worked too hard for too long and endured too much to get where I am and where I am going to take being blind-sided by a Tomago/Heros **[3]** lovers' spat other than personally." He pauses and takes a breath, "The No-Ginger/Renkin **[3]** kiss three months ago did not go over very well and I am still getting jabs about it. So thank you, for not informing me that you are seeing each other, Ms. Miyazaki, Mr. Chief." Keishicho says turning to Wasabi and Honey Lemon.

"Sorry about that, we weren't-" Honey Lemon starts.

"If you two weren't sure about you two being together then why did you have any PDAs until you did?" Keishicho then takes a deep calming breath, he knows he needs to not be so worked up about these heroes, they're only human and so is he. "But let's get down to business, what's not in the official report I need to know as your liaison?"

"We introduced ourselves to the two and they introduced themselves as Kioshi and Kenuichio... Takachiho..." Hiro says weakly.

"Their identities are in the report, but any relations to you, Hiro?" Keishicho asks getting to the point.

"There's a story my parents and my brother use to read to me, about two brothers named Kioshi and Kenuichio, it's a folk tale of sorts passed down in my family, I have no idea if there is a relationship, but I wouldn't rule it out. Also they offered to teach us how to use our chi, as we said for the official report it is likely that Mikaboshi will come back and the two said they intend to fight him again."

"Okay, that I can work with if you accept their offer or not. As for the HirGo or whatever you want to christen the ship. I don't want both of you in the field, on the same mission until you two figure out if this ship is going be the Constitution **[5]** or if it's not setting sail. Because I cannot afford it becoming the Titanic." Detective Keishicho says nodding and accepting the answers. As he heads back out of the building, "good job today by the way." He then shuts the door and leaves.

After a few seconds of awkward silence, "Well someone had to address the elephant in the room. I got to split. It's the anniversary of when Tadashi and I met, so I am going to drop by his grave, anybody want me to pass a message along or not say anything?" Fred asks as he takes his Fredzilla suit off much like how he takes off the SFIT Kaiju mascot costume.

"Don't mention the possible HirGo, that's something Tadashi should hear from Hiro and GoGo." Honey Lemon chimes in.

"That's assuming that it's not a no-go. Well, I got to get ready for an interview I have tomorrow, Krei Tech has an opening in the R&D with a focus on lasers and plasma and I really want this job. Honey, I think you and your mom have that thing with your grandmother at the place." Wasabi says as he goes over to take off his suit trying to subtlety get Honey Lemon to leave with him, it's more for GoGo and Hiro to have their space than anything.

After taking longer to respond then what GoGo and Hiro knew could make Wasabi's offered way out sound convincing, "Right, I almost forgot, you know Avo **[6]** always asking about you." Hiro and GoGo just look at her. She sheepishly gets out of her hero suit and leaves, Wasabi holding the door for her, he pinches the bridge of his nose before shutting in.

An awkward silence falls. Hiro and GoGo look at each other and start to say something at the same time, but they stop very quickly. They try again, but again their speaking at the same time stops them. Hiro comes up with a solution. He gestures 'Rock-Paper-Scissors'. GoGo thinks about and then holds out two fingers then three fingers. Hiro nobs and the two play 'Rock-Paper-Scissors', GoGo wins the first two rounds.

"Okay I owe you an explanation for why I was gone this morning." GoGo says in an uncharacteristic vulnerable manner. Hiro gives a small nod. "You see, it's like the day before yesterday you were the angry, hurt and sad kid that really needed an empathic hug and then yesterday... you weren't that kid anymore, you were one, if I may, hot piece of ass, and part of me wants that, like what happened last night." GoGo stops and looks away from Hiro ashamed of how she feels.

"I guess that part of you is the you without the masks." Hiro replies, GoGo looks at Hiro a little confused. "I remember everything up until you whispered my name after I told you how I felt and we started to pull each other closer." Hiro inwardly chuckles at how cute GoGo is when she too embarrassed to be angry. He however is not stupid enough to make the comment, Fred once commented that GoGo is not as dangerous as she makes herself to be due to her 'Fun-size' stature, that did not go over very well. "GoGo, I am sorry." He says

"For what?" GoGo asks turning back to face Hiro.

Hiro gets on to his feet and for the first time ever in his life he notices that he's actually Looking. Down. At. GoGo. _When did I get so tall?_ He thinks but brushes it to the side for now. "Well for starters that I had to be so drunk to admit how I feel about you. I am also sorry for the confusion you may be feeling, I mean it's not everyday someone who's been like your little brother confesses that he loves you and not like you're his big sister. I am not going press the issue or force you into a corner. But I am done wearing all the masks that deny that I love you." Hiro says as he walks towards her, but he stops half way between them, he can see that she's lost and what she needs is for someone to be close enough to help her if she asks for it but she also need some space from Hiro.

GoGo is silent for a minute, it's really hard to keep reminding herself that Hiro's still only 17, he looks so much like a man and he is acting more mature than his age suggests. After slowing down so that she can think, "We did more than just kiss, we licked and rubbed each other." Seeing the crimson of Hiro's face. "Nothing happen below the waist." She pauses not wanting to look Hiro in the face, "but I would lying if I said I didn't want it." GoGo says and looks away, holding herself. "I am a monster." she says, believing only she can hear it.

Suddenly she feels an embrace from behind, "No. You're not a monster." Hiro whispers into her ear. GoGo can hear in his voice that's he's trying to support her. He turns her around. "I am sorry for causing you so much frustration and confusion." he says to her. The sincerity in his voice so apparent.

"But I am so much older than you."

"Your maturity enthralls me." Hiro counters.

"But we're friends."

"Many of the most successful couples started out as friends." Hiro points out.

"But we're teammates."

"As long as I have anything to say about it, I will have your back and you have always had mine." Hiro reminds her.

"But what about the team?"

"Wasabi and Honey Lemon are together as a couple and over all the team is actually better then it's has been." He calls attention to how things have gone since Wasabi and Honey Lemon become Honsabi.

"But- mhph" GoGo is cut off as Hiro gives her one passionate closed mouth kiss. She knows she should be angry at him for forcing this kiss but she goes limp in bliss. She shuts her eyes as she feels like she's melting in his arms.

"Hiro, GoGo, I detect a rapid increase in your testosterone and dopamine levels, also your body temperatures are rising."

Hiro breaks the kiss and gives a 'gah' of frustration as he looks to the ceiling. He takes a breath to calm down. "GoGo?" He asks as he faces her.

Almost as if she' asleep, 'Hmm.' GoGo coos, her eyes opening as she comes back around.

"Sorry. I shouldn't have kissed you without your consent." he says, guilty about what he did and what he wants. "Listen, I better get going. I must be forcing you into a corner. I am sorry." Hiro says looking away his face almost purple.

"Do you love me?" GoGo asks as she reaches her left hand to turn Hiro's face to face her again.

Hiro looks deep into her eyes, "I love you, Leiko 'GoGo Tomago' Tanaka." he answers.

GoGo never heard such resolve in Hiro's voice. She knows there is only one thing she can do. She reaches her hands to grab the back of Hiro's head and neck, pulling him down and standing on her tiptoes she kisses Hiro. As she break the kiss she feels Hiro hands reach to lift her up so that their faces are level and his face coming closer to hers, their lips barely not touching. "With all my being, I love you." he says.

"While sexual desires is natural for individuals of your age ranges. Acting upon them can be dangerous, with the spread of sexually transmitted diseases or STDs, such as HIV, Hepatitis and HPV, it is recommended to use protection to reduce the probability of one party infecting the other especially if neither party is aware that they are hosting these diseases. Common forms of protection inclu-"

"WE ARE SATISFIED WITH OUR CARE!" GoGo and Hiro shout at the robot turning to face him. As Baymax walks towards his case, the two look at each other again, the guilt of yelling at Baymax is unmistakable on both their faces. "Ow." they say together as Hiro let's GoGo back on to her feet and they end their embrace.

Baymax stops and walks back to them. "On a scale of one to ten, how would you rate your pain?"

Hiro looks to GoGo, who shrugs her shoulders. "A one."

"You're testosterone and dopamine levels, while still elevated in comparison to earlier today, are falling. Scanning you both." Neither GoGo nor Hiro tries to stop the robot. "Scan complete. As mentioned, your testosterone and dopamine levels are falling back to normal levels. However your neurotransmitter levels are in flux. According to current laws regarding medicine, I cannot give my diagnosis for either Hiro or GoGo with both present unless both consent to allow the other to know."

"I told Aunt Cass I was meeting everyone for a movie, I better take Baymax and get going." Hiro says sheepishly.

"Well if you tell her it was a jidaigeki **[7]** showed at the old Eiga Cinema downtown, you don't have to leave for at least half an hour."

"True," Hiro says looking has his options, "But, it's probably for the better that we each head out. There maybe a couple more hours in the 16 hour window, but I don't know exactly how you feel about me." Before GoGo can respond, "I am not asking for answer right now, because I know you'll give me one in your time, but I think it's better for us to wait until we both knew where we stand and maybe we should wait until I am 18 before going any farther."

"Wow..." GoGo says. "Who are you and what did you do with Hiro?" she asks.

"I am Tadashi. Hiro and I made a Castor and Pollux deal two years ago, it's my day to be alive using Hiro's body." Hiro couldn't keep the straight face and broke into a laugh at the shock on GoGo's face.

"You..." she then starts hitting him on his arms and chest, "Jerk." After a couple more hits, "That was not funny," GoGo then hit Hiro three more times.

"Sorry." Hiro says as he struggles to stop laughing. GoGo is still annoyed about that, but she shifts from her glare of 'death' to a 'hmph' of annoyance and she looks away. "Not to poke the bear, but you left something in my room."

"I know I forgot my bra in your room, Nerd." GoGo says, however Hiro can hear that she's not angry, she's just embarrassed. After a pause, "You're right, it would be the better call if we headed out."

Hiro starts to head to where he put his clothes when he feels his right hand being grabbed and he is pulled away from his route. He looks to see that GoGo is leading him to the HQ overnight room. Before he can ask. "Rule 1) You don't tell Fred, Honey Lemon or Wasabi. Rule 2) No funny business below the waist." GoGo says as she turns to face him after opening the door. "You okay with those?"

"Okay, I'm getting mixed signals here. Not even a minute ago you said-"

"Oh shut up and kiss me, dofus." GoGo orders interrupting Hiro as she rolls her eyes and pulls Hiro into the room with her as she falls on to the bed.

"Hold on, one second." Hiro says as he gets out of GoGo's hold. Her pout is not unseen "Baymax, we're satisfied with our care." Hiro says before he shuts the door.

* * *

It has been a very light day at the Luck Cat Cafe, well most of the regulars are still recovering from last night, college graduation parties and such. The welcome bell rings, "Welcome to the Luck Cat Cafe." Cass says and sees two men in old Japanese armor. "I will be right with you, gentlemen." while she is surprised at this, she's mastered the ability to not show any shock or surprise when it came to patrons. "Just take a seat right here." she gestured to an open table, there was only one table with a customer and he was finishing up.

The two newcomers take two seats opposite each other at a table, and while it looks like they are trying to get comfortable, Cass brings over two menus. "In town for a reenactment, LARPG or convention?" she asks.

"None of the above, we're just um..." the one that looks like his armor is silver starts but trails off.

"Passing through. Well thank you for coming here. May I suggest some tea to start you off?" Cass offers.

"Actually we're not looking for food, more for a change of clothes, you see we-" this time it's the one in black armor that speaks

"Say no more. My late husband's and late brother's-in-law clothes should fit you until you can purchase some of your own." Cass cuts him off there, she doesn't need the details.

"Thank you for your hospitality..." The one in silver armor starts and stops not getting Cass' name.

"Cass Hamada." Cass introduces herself.

"To avoid any disrespect, which is your family name, madma." the one in black armor asks.

"Hamada." Cass answers.

"Hamada-san, thank you very much. But we could also use some food, I'll have... I think the term is 'house-special'?" The one in black armor orders a little confused with the term 'house-special'.

"I shall as well." The one in silver says more confidentially.

"Alright, two melt-your-face off wings. Would you like blue cheese or ranch dressing?" Cass asks as she pens their order.

"Both?" the two men answer/ask simultaneously.

"And to drink?" she asks.

"Sake." the two say together.

"I am sorry, but I can't serve alcohol, I don't have a liquor license. May I suggest milk, it's better for your throat considering your order." She says to them.

"We'll have milk then." The one in silver armor aye for the two.

"I'll be back with your milk first and your wings as soon as they are done." Cass says and leaves the two so to feel their orders.

"Tell me why we came here?" Kioshi asks.

"That cat right next to the door was beckoning us to come in. Besides it's not like we have many options. But this is a nice place and Hamada-san has been very hospitable." Kenuichio informs.

In a couple of seconds Cass returned to the table with their milk, "The wings will be out shortly."

"Thank you Hamada-san, but before you go, this is what we have to pay you for the food and the lending of the cloths, is it enough?" Kenuichio asks as he takes out a bag and pours out the coins, they are gold, silver and copper ranging from the mid-Heian to the early Azuchi-Momoyama Period. Cass stares at the coins in utter awe.

"I think that her staring indicates that she believes it's more than enough." Kioshi comments.

Cass picks up one of the older copper coins, "This alone can pay for Hiro's Master's, cover the Luck Cat Cafe's expenses for three years..." Cass trails off. "I can't accept all this."

"We could also use a place to sleep and a guide for when we acquire our own cloths." Kioshi points out. "And it's likely you'll have to close the cafe during that time, so consider some of it compensation for consultation and to cover any and all losses for closing the cafe early. Besides, we still have plenty." Kioshi says as he places another bag but this one he doesn't pour out.

"Besides very soon we won't have need for them." Kenuichio says under his breath.

"I'll be right back with your wings." Cass says and goes to get the order.

She comes back with the wings, "I recommend dipping the wings into the ranch or bleu cheese before eating them. I'll go get some of the clothes I mentioned and you can change after you eat." Cass say as she leaves.

"So how exactly do we eat this?" Kioshi asks.

"You just pick it up with your fingers and bite into it." the other dinner says and has he's about to leave, his meal unpaid for. As he's about to open the door he is grabbed by his shirt.

"Did you pay for your meal and the services?" Kioshi asks.

"With you two freaks, I don't have to." soon the man who tried to dine and dash feels a blade along his gut.

"It can take you days even weeks to die from a gut wound. But only a few minutes for you to pay Hamada-san for the food and service she provided you." Kenuichio says, they let go of the other patron and Kioshi keeps his shorts sword out. The other patron goes back to his table and puts a $50 dollar bill down and calmly walks out of the cafe. "Well now with that unpleasantness over. I could eat an entire ox." Kenuichio says as the two retake their seats.

"Let's start with the 'wings' and go from there." Kioshi says as he bites into one of the wings. "HHHHOOOOTTTT!" he shouts as the spices meet his tongue and he goes for the milk and guzzles it down.

"Oh don't be so dramatic." Kenuichio says as he bites into his own wings. He then goes for his milk and drinks it with greater gusto. "My error, you were too stoic." he says in a horse and hushed voice.

Cass comes back from the living room. "I laid out a few shirts and pants, a couple pairs of underwear and some socks on the couch." See looks at the table of the other patron. "I guess I can keep the change. So how are the wings?" The two look at each other, not sure what to say, "I'll get you some more milk. Try to dip them in the sauce first this time." Cass then goes to get them some more milk. The two took her advice. The burn from the spices is less intense this time around and the wings are much more enjoyable.

After the meal Cass escorts the two men to where the clothes she laid out are. "Now do you two need help out of that armor?" She asks.

"We can manage, thank you Hamada-san." the black armored one says as he and the silver one start taking off their armor. "Takachiho, Kioshi is my name, my twin, Kenuichio." Kioshi introduces himself and Kenuichio.

"That's my late brother-in-law's name, must be distant cousins." Cass then sees their skin color. "Let me guess, you guys lost some sort of bet and had to have that body paint. You know I have some make-up that can cover that up." Cass offers.

"We are indebted to you, thank you very much Hamada-san." The two say together and bow in respect.

"Well I am going to let you two finish dressing." Cass says and leaves the room.

"So our brother's line may have survived." Kioshi muses.

"I doubt it, she said late brother-in-law, her sister could have married into the family and they may not have had any children." Kenuichio counters as they change into the clothes provided.

* * *

In the Big Hero 6 HQ overnight room, GoGo's head is resting on the center of Hiro's chest, both under the blanket of the bed. "That... was... intense." Hiro says with heavy breaths.

"And we're still only at second base." GoGo says no less winded.

"GoGo, I am still getting mixed signals here. Don't get me wrong, I did enjoy that and I am enjoying this, but one minute you agree with me that we should head out and the next you're leading me into here."

GoGo is silent for a minute, "I am sorry, it's just so confusing and frustrating for me, and that just made me forget it for awhile."

"GoGo, I am not trying to force you to give me an answer. And if you feel that I am, I am sorry. I am just a confused about what just happened." Hiro confesses. "I don't regret feeling the way I feel for you, but maybe if I waited a year."

"No, it would still be as confusing for me, but there wouldn't be the whole 'age of consent' thing that just adds to the frustration I am feeling."

"I am sorry for causing you it." Hiro says empathic as he pulls her so that her face is closer to his and he presses his forehead to hers. "But I don't think the way I feel is going to change, except maybe grow."

"Hiro... I..." GoGo says as she looks away.

"Sorry, I must be forcing you in a corner. I should probably-" Hiro says as he tries to slide out of the bed.

"No, please don't go. I regret leaving you this morning and I can't image how you felt when you got up." GoGo says, tightening her hold on Hiro and moving her head back to his chest.

"Well... how about a change in subjects?" Hiro suggests.

"Like what?" GoGo asks.

"How about those two guys' offer, and how the team will likely vote." Hiro's not really asking, just giving another topic of discussion.

"Fred was all 'Freddie's happy' about the idea, so he's a 'yes'." GoGo states.

"Was... Ginger is much more down to Earth, so he'll very likely say 'no'." Hiro comments.

"Why did you change from 'Wasabi' to 'Ginger' midway through 'Wasabi'?" GoGo asks.

"Just thought I should start calling you guys by... Never mind. So which way do you think would Honey vote?"

"Don't know. She's a little crazy, so very likely she'll say 'yes'." GoGo answers.

"So what about you?" Hiro asks. GoGo popped her gum. "I'll take that as an 'undecided'. So that leave me." Hiro pauses for moment. "I am not sure right now." After a moment of silence. "Say GoGo, if I may, why is your name Japanese?" GoGo moves to look Hiro straight in the face. "'Leiko', it's Japanese, it's feminine and means 'arrogant' and 'Tanaka' is also Japanese." Hearing GoGo popping her gum. "Never mind, I get why your name is 'arrogant', but I'm still at loss as to why your name is Japanese."

"That's classified*." GoGo answers. Hiro is taken aback at this. However, before he can ask, "So why 'Hiro'? I get why you use 'Hamada' over 'Takachiho', you spent most of your life with Cass as your parent."

Hiro takes a few seconds and looks to the ceiling, "I have no idea why I was named 'Hiro', my parents died before I was old enough to know to ask or understand the reasons. I looked up what it means. 'Hiro' could be a loan from the English word 'hero', which comes the Greek 'heros' meaning guardian, maybe they hoped I would be prosperous, or have abundance, or maybe they thought I would be a generous or tolerant person, depending on the Kanji **[8]**." GoGo hums as if she understands.

After a few seconds of silence, "Well I think we should get going." GoGo says as lets go of Hiro.

"Yeah." Hiro says as he gets out of the bed, showing that, the upper part is such that his upper body is exposed. As he leaves GoGo is taken a little aback at Hiro's back. _Tadashi's back was not that broad,_ GoGo thinks as she keeps herself covered with the blanket.

* * *

About half an hour later, Hiro pulls his moped up to the garage door and opens it before he puts the moped in. He notices that the microbots are no longer out, but there are quite a lot of the Baymax's he is going to sell. After he parks the moped he goes inside the main building. "Aunt Cass, I am home!" Hiro calls out as he brings Baymax's case with him into the house. No answer. Hiro goes into the cafe and sees that the 'Closed' sign is up. He puts Baymax's case down. "Ow". And the nurse-bot inflates. Before the big guy can say anything. "No pain, but we should open up the cafe again, got your server chip installed?" Hiro asks.

"Yes. But before we do, shouldn't we contact Aunt Cass and see what she wants?" Baymax points out. Hiro's silence says it all. "Contacting Aunt Cass."

After a few rings, "Baymax, so help me if Hiro is hurt-" came Aunt Cass' voice.

"I am fine Aunt Cass, I just got back and saw that the cafe was closed." Hiro says cutting her off there.

"Oh yeah, silly me, forgot to leave a note. Two very peculiar patrons came in and were in need of clothes and such. Don't worry they paid for their orders and everything. We'll be back soon, they're going to stay with us for a few days. Don't worry they won't be going to your room. Got to go, starting the car. Bye, kiddo." Aunt Cass then hangs up.

Hiro is a little confused, but he knows he'll get answers when Cass comes home. Just then the phone rings. Hiro picks it up, "Luck Cat Cafe, how can we help you?"

"I am looking for Cass Hamada."

"She's not in..." then Hiro recognizes the voice. "Detective?"

"Hiro?... Ah... um..."

"Why are you calling for my Aunt?" Hiro asks.

"I am dating her."

"Shi-"

"Don't finish that word. Okay, let's not panic." Keishicho cuts Hiro off.

"Why shouldn't we panic? If Cass knows we've meet she's going to kill us both. We talked earlier today and she was not sure if she was ready for us to met. And now it turns out we know each other."

"This is your aunt we are talking about, there's no 'if', it's 'when'. Okay here's the story, you know I often go to the forensic lab at SFIT for the forensics of my cases."

"Yeah." Hiro response.

"Okay we bumped into each other during one of my cases and I was impressed with your robotics and the other's gifts, and I have been consulting you, GoGo, Wasabi and Honey Lemon for my reports concerning the tech Big Hero 6 uses."

"We already have that as the cover story with the police department, which is actually true on a not unrelated note."

"It's a good story, very believable, why change it?" Keishicho ask over the phone.

"This is my aunt we are talking about." Hiro says a little panicked

"Well let me break the news and I'll do all I can to take the heat. I'll try calling back later. Take care Hiro." Keishicho then ends the call on his end. Hiro hangs up the phone and shakes his head.

After Hiro and Baymax fully re-open The Lucky Cat and prepared for the next rush, "If this thing with GoGo doesn't kill me, Aunt Cass will." Hiro mutters.

"Are you in danger from GoGo and Aunt Cass?" Baymax asks.

"It's a figure of speech, I should really install something that recognize these things." Hiro says as he looks at how much he should really do to improve his surrogate brother. _Although this might end up being more literal than I am comfortable._ "Just go into the kitchen and check on the bagels." Hiro orders and Baymax complies. Then the phone rings again. "Lucky Cat Ca-"

"Hiro Takachiho, explanation now." it's Aunt Cass and she's... ticked is a gross understatement, she's using Hiro actual family name.

"Hey Aunt Cass, may I get a little more detail." Hiro asks a little sheepishly before he says anything.

"You met the guy I am dating and you didn't tell me."

"Guy you're dat… Oh... Detective Keishicho. Yeah, I didn't know he was dating you, we only know each other on a professional bases, we, by that I mean GoGo, Wasabi, Honey Lemon and I, have been consultants for a few of his cases, those that involve the Big Hero 6 helping the police. He call-"

"I know he called, He just told me." Cass pause. "I am not happy that you two met behind my back."

"For what's worth, when you started going out, when I turned 16, you never seemed happier. And from my interactions with Detective Keishicho before and after he has become lot more pleasant to deal with." Hiro chimes in knowing how to turn this around.

"Thank you. I had a point, what was it?"

"You didn't like that we met without you knowing and there seemed to be an inferable but."

"I am glad you two seem to like each other. Well I'm going to be home a little latter than I expected, one of the two gentlemen recognized themselves on news feed with them as people of interest so I am at the police station as they straighten things out."

* * *

Inside the San Fransokyo Police Department interrogation room, Kenuichio and Kioshi sit opposite Detective Keishicho, he was going over the identification papers the two had, it's old but still legible and he just gotten it authenticated. "Well aside from entering the nation illegally, the main thing here is the wielding of live weapons in a city park."

"I apologize for my actions, Keishicho-san." Kioshi says with a small bow of remorse.

"As do I." Kenuichio says copying his brother.

"You'll both only have to pay a fine, $500 for each and you'll have to get your daisho registered. As for the illegal entry, if you go to the Japanese embassy; get passports issued and such, I have a few friends in INS that owe me big, and can smooth all that out. That being said, a public apology to the city of San Fransokyo would help smooth things out, at least in the court of public opinion." Keishicho says to both.

Before they ask why, "While ignorance to the law is no excuse for breaking it, I've found that for the most part, mercy and information to be better ways of treating people." Before he gets up. "You'll have to go to the town clerk next door to pay the fine and by sunset you'll have to bring your daisho here to register them. Now, just to make sure everything is on the up and up I will escort you to the embassy tomorrow, you two are material witnesses to the incident that involved the individual that calls himself 'Mikaboshi' and I don't want to have to petition for extradition if you get deported. Now if by chance the embassy says you actually work for them as recently hired security, then I just need to give them a formal apology. It's not uncommon for security guards to blow off steam in their off hours." the detective says and starts to get up.

"Thank you very much, Keishicho-san." both brothers say as Keishicho gets up and leaves the room. They both can tell that he's actually trying to help them out, his word choice concerning the embassy was clearly meant to tell them what they should do to help themselves out, while also not violate the law.

Outside in the waiting area, Cass is greeted by Keishicho, "Hey, Cass. Again I am sorry for not telling you I met Hiro. The two gentlemen will have to get their daisho registered and have to go to the town clerk to pay the fine. I'll coming over to observe them tonight as material witnesses for a not unrelated case and since tomorrow is my day off, I'll take them to the embassy to square most of the other things out. I suggested that they make a public formal apology to the city."

"But tomorrow is your first real day off in two months, I thought we could go to see the cherry blossoms."

"Well the Teien Gardens are right across the street from the embassy." the detective says with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Fine. I am still mad that you for not telling me you met Hiro."

"I figured I'd be in the pound for a few months. Well I can take the two from here, I am off the clock in five, four, three, two, one." he says as he looks at his watch. "And I am off duty. If you need me call me, but do me a solid, Don't need me." he projects to the entire station. He then intersects Kenuichio and Kioshi on their way out. "Takachiho-san to Takachiho-san, I am off the clock and if you don't mind, I would like to accompany you both so that everything is taken care of."

The brothers look at each other and act as if they are weighing their options. "Thank you, Keishicho-san. We'll take you up on your offer." Kenuichio says for the both of them.

* * *

Hours later Hiro flaps onto his bed, what a day it has been. Still so many things happened and still need to be resolved. He's going over in his mind the conversation via text-chat with the rest of the team about taking the two up on the offer; Fred he knew was going to say yes, Honey Lemon would either way since chi is technically not science but she in the end said 'yes' most likely to satisfy her scientific wonder, Wasabi saying 'yes' surprised him, like a lot, Wasabi is still not over the whole being carried by Baymax in the air when they went to the island in search of Yokai three years ago... but in all fairness Wasabi is the only true sane member on the team, GoGo ultimately said 'yes', but it felt like she thought she didn't have much better to do. As for Hiro himself, it's not so much about the chi training but to answer questions about the story, could they in fact be family?

However, Hiro mind then changes focus to the whole thing with the two warriors currently staying with him and Cass, well for the time being and then there's Detective Keishicho dating Cass... but what really keeps his attention is him and GoGo. He knows that Cass is right about not forcing GoGo into a corner to make a decision and/or force the issue on her, but that … he couldn't even describe it. And the real kicker is that he has no one talk to about it, Fred can at time be too out there, not that he doesn't try to be serious but it's too much of a hit or miss for Hiro's comfort, Honey Lemon is not known for keeping secrets, not that she doesn't try, Baymax's a robot and no matter what he'll never understand human emotions on a human level, Wasabi's too close to the whole picture and not close enough to Hiro, Cass... there are just some topics a boy/young man just doesn't talk to their maternal figure about... "I wish Tadashi was here." Hiro mutters and gives a sign of frustration.

He looks back to his desk and sees Megabot on just sitting there. While the right thing to do is to pick up his shinai or bokken and practice a few of the basic strikes, Hiro could use a real escape. He goes over to his computer and does a quick search, he finds that San Fransokyo is holding its first true bot-fighter tournament starting tonight, it's the round-robin to determine who makes to the top 128, with the top 128 fighting to the championship in two months time. He picks up Megabot, puts it and the controller into his hoodie pocket and heads down the stairs.

"Hey Cass, I am going out for a while, I am going for a long walk. I'll be back around 11." Hiro says.

"Okay, but I am sending Harada out to find you at 11:01, understood mister."

"Yes, Aunt Cass." Hiro says as he shuts the door. He knows this is the wrong thing to do, but just like after he graduated from high school at 13, he needs something that requires little thinking to blow off steam.

Author's Notes:

I hope you all enjoyed this, there's more to come... A shout out to my editors

See the *, that may be important down the road

 **[1]** I am sort of combining the last names of the two Samurai members of Big Hero 6 and trying to copy some of Kioshi Keishicho by making him a police officer... yes he's an OC...

 **[2]** I heard the term 'flatfoot' used in the movie 'Lethal Weapon' to refer to patrolmen or beat cops. It's sort of one of the lower ranks among policemen

 **[3]** O-aka means 'Big Red' referring to Baymax's armor, Renkin is the shortened form of the Japanese word that translate into English as 'alchemist' referring to Honey Lemon's chemical knowledge, Heros is Greek, it means 'guardian' and is the base for the word 'hero'

 **[4]** The term 'dick' here is a mocker of the word 'detective', as private detectives are sometimes called this as well as 'PI' (private investigator)

 **[5]** The USS Constitution is one of the world's oldest continuously afloat ships in the world, here Detective Keishicho is stating that the two should decide if they are going to attempt to last or stay in port

 **[6]** This is Portuguese for 'grandmother'

 **[7]** This is the title of a genre of period movies that often focus on Samurai and is the base for the word 'Jedi' in Star Wars

 **[8]** These are a few of theories of the meaning of Hiro's name I have found, there are a couple more I will touch throughout the series… well one I may have hinted at… or have I… X3


	5. 4 Out Of 5 Ain't Bad

_The Viking Stranger: yep it was a long chapter, this one is a little shorter, so true with the song, and everyone has now met up again... oh what fun_

 _DRON261095: I am glad you like the tension of the HiroGo, you'll get more Honey Lemon/Wasabi, more so in the sequel, yeah meeting the 'mother's' boyfriend can cause panic, as for the Takachiho bloodline... just wait and read, yeah the twin's dialogue and such is in flux, part of it is because they have been traversing the stars and have likely have learned how to adjust to cultures... Credit to Sousuke Tenkai for editing which makes this come out as it has_

 **Chapter 4: 4 Out Of 5 Ain't Bad**

Two Days Later: Inside the Big Hero 6's current HQ, the team minus Baymax, whom is in his charger, had assembled. Also present are both the samurai. "Alright, ideally we would take our time and have you grow into the area your chi directs you to, but we will be lucky to have a year." Kioshi starts the... for lack of a better word, lesson.

"So instead of having us learn how to float in the shallows and how to move in the water, you're throwing us off the deep end and see if we can figure out to tread water?" Wasabi asks a little concerned about the teaching method, not much different then how he responded to Hiro when the young genius suggested everyone be 'upgraded' three years ago.

"I have no idea what you mean by that." Kenuichio says blankly.

"'Sink or swim' is what Wasabi is trying to reference, it's an expression that means someone is either successful or not with their first attempt. The origins is when people literally throw a person into the water to see if they would either sink or if they could swim." Fred enlightens, displaying that he is a lot sharper than he often lets on.

"Wow! He. Actually. Got. One. Right." GoGo says in utter disbelief at Fred as Wasabi, Honey Lemon and Hiro's jaws hang open. "We clearly don't give you enough credit."

"I know. Now let's revisit the invisible sandwich idea." Fred says as he moves his hands to look like he's holding a sandwich or burger.

"And sometimes we give you too much." GoGo says as she facepalmes herself and groans in announce.

"Come on, it's a great idea, I think you would totally be in for it GoGo, you know with the whole messing with people's minds and such." Fred continues, making it look like he's biting into the 'sandwich' as he speaks.

"And sometimes we give you just the right amount." Hiro chimes in and chuckles a little, only to stop as GoGo glares 'die a million times' at the youth.

"Are you all done?" Kioshi asks not unlike an angry teacher with an agenda, "Because we have very little time and a lot to do."

"Sorry. So how does this diving off the deep end work?" Honey Lemon asks bring everything and everyone back to the matter at hand.

"First we need to see how your chi flows in your body currently, is it clogged in certain channels, does it flow too freely in others and such. To do that we have to divine your stomachs." Kenuichio says.

"Why?" GoGo asks with an eye brow raised,

"The stomach houses the sea of a person's chi. In the case of Baymax, if he was a human, it's more of a vast ocean **[1]**. Now from there we can follow the path your chi currently flows, where the dams are, where the rivers are dry, where's there flooding, and where they all should be, so on and so forth." Kioshi informs, hoping that GoGo's question is answered so that they can move on.

"After that, it's to reset your chi to a neural state so that it can correct itself. Then comes the tricky part; determining how your chi behaves when left to its own devices, does empower weapons you wield, does it enhance your physical capabilities, once we know that we start the real training." Kenuichio says and he gestures for the five to stand up. "Alright take off your shirts."

"WHAT?!" GoGo and Honey Lemon ask and exclaim not thrilled with the notion.

"This is going to going to be a long day." Kioshi mutters as he rubs his forehead. He has no idea how right he is.

Actually figuring out the flow of the five's chi was easy, Fred's flows all over the place (not that surprising because his mind is all over the place), Wasabi's has too many dams (not surprising either because Wasabi's sense of order borders on the extreme), Honey Lemon's flows where it should and but is weak (It's not that Honey Lemon is weak willed or not curious, she's just...cautious), GoGo's flows where it should but is too strong (GoGo is a passionate person, yes she's a woman of few words, but she speaks with her actions) and Hiro's flows as it should but not where it should (Not unlike a lost child, again no surprise). That is where it all went downhill.

First trying to reset the five's chi flow so that they are in a neutral state. Between Fred's overly-creative mind and GoGo's reluctance, Kenuichio and Kioshi nearly broke their skulls in. Their acknowledgment of their pain activating Baymax. Concerning Honey Lemon and Wasabi, they are not as hard but, there are moments where the two would take Fred's overactive mind over Wasabi's phobias and GoGo reluctance over Honey Lemon's eagerness. Concerning Hiro, he was actually easy to get his chi to a neural state, but it still took hours of going through the simplest of Tai-chi to reach this point.

Second figuring out what their chi naturally does. The two instructed the five to meditate and let their chi figure out what it leans too. The brothers didn't expect results to vary so much or to be so soon. As they brothers look away putting ice packs on their heads they feel a rumble and looking back to the group their eyes dilate and jaws drop. Where Fred was sitting, is a giant bipedal reptile not unlike the creature the team called as 'Godzilla'. The creature leans forward as its back is against the ceiling. The brothers look back to each other and then to the creature and back and forth. "Hey guys, I think we're going to need a bigger place, it's a little cramp." a reptilian guttural version of Fred's voice comes from the creature's mouth as it speaks.

"Scan complete, the Kaiju is... Fred." Baymax says in his monotonous voice, pausing and raising his hand finger pointing up as he often does when he gives his diagnosis before saying 'Fred'. The brothers say nothing in their agape shock. After a few seconds Fred returns to his normal form.

"DID YOU ALL SEE THAT! I TOTALLY DON'T NEED THAT POTION AFTER ALL, I CAN … woo I don't feel so..." Fred passes out both from the sudden transformation and from his excitement upon realizing he doesn't need Honey Lemon to turn himself into the giant fire breath lizard.

As Baymax takes Fred to the HQ's infirmary, "one down, four to go." Kenuichio says after he and Kioshi regaining themselves.

"The day's not over yet." Kioshi says and suddenly a blast of chi hits the wall opposite from where GoGo is sitting, the recoil causing her to fall on to her back and pass out. The force of the impact causes the brothers to jump almost out of their skins and broke the concentration of the other three, if Fred's kaiju transformation didn't already. As Baymax goes to tend to GoGo, "The Chosenjin is more powerful than I thought." Kioshi says after a whistle, in an attempt to complement GoGo.

"HEY! What did you call GoGo?" Hiro asks clearly irate.

Baffled at the youth's anger. "Chosenjin, it means 'person or people of Chosen or Korea'. If I may know, why does me calling attention to her ancestry anger you? She's Korean and all I did was state it." Kioshi asks utterly confused. "Now if I said 'Chon', that I can see why you would get angry."

"You see starting in 1910 Japan occupied Korea until 1945, Japan during that time treated the Korean people poorly and over time when the people of Japan started to use and mean 'Chosenjin' the same way they have use and mean 'Chon'. Today 'Chosenjin' is considered as much as an insult to the people of Korea as 'Chon'." Honey Lemon informs trying to explain some of the changes that occurred in the brother's self-imposed exile among the stars, as Wasabi stops Hiro from charging Kioshi.

"My error, it's been about 400 years when Kenuichio and I were last on Earth." Kioshi informs, pointing out that he and Kenuichio have ended back on Earth during their millennium long conflict.

"Why are you saying you're the one at fault? You simply called a duck a duck, the boy's the one with the problem if he can't get pass calling it a water fowl." Kenuichio points out.

"That's not what the 'duck test' means." Honey Lemon points out sheepishly, earning her a glare that orders 'silence' from Kenuichio.

"Regardless, why does he care so much if Leiko-san is called a 'Chon' or 'Chosenjin'?"

"I am right here. You see me right?" Hiro chimes in.

"We're all friends. Honey Lemon and I didn't like that Kioshi called GoGo that either." Wasabi answers Kenuichio.

"And yet it was Hiro who spoke out and I would like to know why. Are they lovers?" The silence in response to Kenuichio asks more questions than it answers. "Well either they are or they aren't." Kenuichio says expecting a clear answer.

"Well it's not that simple." Wasabi starts. "You see, Hiro confessed to GoGo that he loves her."

"Wasabi! Don't! This is none of their business." Hiro says trying to stop Wasabi, but is too late.

"And she hasn't told Hiro one way or the other how she felt." Kioshi concludes, he says it more for himself like when someone makes a realization. Hiro walks away too embarrassed to be there, also Baymax could use some help with his two patients. After a few seconds of awkward silence, "Well we've made some headway today. Brother, we best head for our job. We'll try figuring out what your chi leans towards tomorrow. Try meditating tonight, maybe you'll figure it out by yourselves. I would recommend keeping an eye on Fred-san and Leiko-san overnight, inexperience in chi use as you have seen can be very taxing on the body. Until tomorrow." Kioshi says as he gets ready to head out.

"Also if you could find a bigger place, if Fred goes..." Kenuichio stops not sure what the term is.

"We use the term 'kaiju'." Wasabi answers

"'Strange beast'?" the brothers ask, the 'Why do you use it to refer to the giant reptile that Fred transformed into?' understood. The only response they get are shoulder shrugs from Honey Lemon and Wasabi. The two then elect to put the matter to the side. Kioshi heads to the door. "Well, to finish my thought, this place is not big enough for training Fred-san. On a not unrelated topic, the added space could help with dodging Leiko-san's chi blasts as she learns to aim. Until tomorrow." Kenuichio finishes.

"You know you can call Fred 'Fred' and I think GoGo would prefer 'GoGo'." Honey Lemon says as Kenuichio starts to head out.

"And you would prefer 'Honey Lemon' over 'Aiko-san', Aiko-san?" Kenuichio asks.

"More so to show that we are a team, but yes." Honey Lemon asks. "Also, Aiko is more for my family and such." Honey Lemon says. "The same is true for you, right Wasabi?" Honey Lemon asks turning to Wasabi.

"'Wasabi' is not the worse people have called me." Wasabi shrugs while not necessarily agreeing he's not denying Honey Lemon's statement.

"If you wish." Kenuichio says almost dismissively as he walks out not far behind Kioshi.

"So what do you want to do tonight, there's a light-show at the indoor auditorium?" Honey Lemon asks.

"I was thinking we go to that book signing of your favorite living-author's new-" Wasabi starts, but Honey Lemon gives a squeal of joy and hugs him, causing him to temporarily lose his balance.

"I love you, Gingie-kun!" she nearly screams almost into his ear.

"You're welcome Ai-chan. I would love this more if you didn't scream into my ears, but you screamed into my ears, so I don't love it as much." Wasabi comments not unlike how he feels about flying, if you call desperately clinging to Baymax's arm in flight flying, as he regains his balance and returns the hug.

"Sorry." Honey Lemon says, she's still excited about seeing her favorite living author and tries to keep back a squeal as the two head out.

* * *

About two hours later Honey Lemon and Wasabi enters his apartment, "That was amazing and here's the best part," Honey Lemon almost sings as she pulls her newest book out of her hand bang. "'To Aiko Miyazaki, a sister-wife in my love for chemistry. While we love chemistry for different reasons, her passion as demonstrated during last year's SFIT Showcase rekindled my own.' She dedicated the book to me." Honey Lemon says quoting the book almost squealing.

"What I can't believe is that you two have the same favorite author and he wrote a completely different genre... but hey it's your system. So you think GoGo's okay with you staying the night here?" Wasabi asks as he goes into the kitchen.

"She'll be fine, she could some space from me, I can be quite the prior for information." Honey Lemon says as she takes a seat on the couch.

"I never noticed." Wasabi says sarcastic as joins her offering her some iced tea, with a slice of lemon and some honey in it.

"So you and Hiro practice kendo, you never told me." Honey Lemon comments.

"For me it was just my own space, I really don't know why Hiro."

"So how good are you?"

"I am a 4-dan **[2]** and my actual focus is in wielding two swords. See the two katanas on the wall?" Wasabi asks at he points out two katanas on the wall.

"Aren't they short for katanas?" Honey Lemon asks as she makes a mental note of how long the katanas are.

"I know they're on the shorter end of the spectrum at 60cm **[3]** , but they still qualify as katanas." Wasabi says as he walks over to the wall. As he unsheathe both, one in each hand. "Don't worry I am not going to go all hack-and-slash. Unlike Hiro, I know more than just kendo, I also take iaido **[4]** \- why are you staring?" Wasabi stops as he sees Honey Lemon stare.

"Are your katanas suppose to glow green and blue?" Honey Lemon asks weakly.

"What are yo- OMG!" Wasabi shouts as he notices the his swords and drops them and jumps back from them only to realize that the source of the glow are actually the palm of his hand. Cautiously he picks up something without a cutting edge, nothing happens, then he touches the handle of one of his swords, the blade glows shifting between green and blue, he repeats this a few more times, each time a not cutting edge no glow, each time a cutting edge there is glow that shifts from green to blue and back and forth.

"I think we found out what your chi does, it empowers your katanas." Honey suggests. Her eyes dilate as a smile creeps on her face. "We got to get back HQ and see what it actually does."

"Hold on, what if I almost pass out like Fred or GoGo?" Wasabi points out the worse case scerino.

"Come on. Gingie-kun, maybe you can deflect bullets, cut through anything. Where's your scientific curiosity?" Honey Lemon says as she's about to head out the door. Wasabi only gives a huff of frustration as he gets his katanas and makes sure he has the registrations for them on his person, and follows Honey Lemon out the door.

* * *

After half an hour they are back at the HQ and Wasabi has sent the last ten minutes performing tests that Honey Lemon set up. Each was a set up that he has to cut something, Wasabi is extremely happy that Honey Lemon elected to not test 'bullet deflection'. The results of each test, Wasabi cuts through everything with his chi-empowered katanas just like his laser-blades.

"Alright, so we figured out what my chi does can we go home?" Wasabi asks.

"Sure." Honey Lemon replies and Wasabi starts feeling his pockets for his keys. Honey Lemon sees panic creep Wasabi's face as he fails to find his keys. "We'll find them," Honey Lemon says trying to prevent her boyfriend from having a panic attack. However, Wasabi bolts to his car and sees that he left them in the ignition.

As Wasabi is cursing he barely notices some sort of portal appears from nowhere in his car next to the steering column and out of it comes a hand, Honey Lemon's right hand. Wasabi then bolts back in and sees Honey Lemon pulls his main car keys out her purse. "Look, I found the spare you gave me." She says and then she looks at the keys themselves, they lack the beehive and lemon peel stickers that denotes the spares Wasabi gave her from the original. She looks to Wasabi and back to the keys and forth a couple of times. "Did you ever give your set to me?" She asks, Wasabi only shakes his head. "Where were they?" she asks.

"In the ignition." Wasabi says in disbelief. Honey Lemon tosses Wasabi the keys and reaches back into her bag. He watches her eyes twinkle as she as silently tests her theory. She first pulls out one of her chemistry notebooks, then she pulls out a first edition copy of her favorite author's first book, then she pulls out a replica of Han Solo's blaster from 'Star Wars: Episode Four: A New Hope', then an Iron Man's gauntlet from 'Iron Man' and several other objects, all of which should not exist, she however returns each after a brief examine.

"I think we know what I can do. I can summon anything from anywhere I can think of and pull it out of this bag."

"And yet you elected to try that theory for the most part by summoning sci-fi nerd stuff that I like." Wasabi points out. Honey Lemon gives a sheepish grin revealing that she like these things too. This is not lost on Wasabi, who gives a smirk that says 'I knew it'

"I even have a Leia costume." Honey Lemon admits as her face goes red.

"Which one?" Wasabi asks.

"You know which one **[5]** , the one GoGo said no self-respecting girl should ever be caught dead in. Please don't tell her!" She begs.

"Hey, your secret's safe with me, until the next Star Wars movie comes out." Wasabi confesses, he ends the tangent and goes back to the matter at hand, "So how do we tell the others?"

"You leave your katanas at your place, I pull them out of my handbag and you dice up something with them. So I can still crash at your place?"

"Sure." and the two head back out and to Wasabi's apartment.

* * *

Back to when Wasabi and Honey Lemon left for the book-signing: Fred got a left back to his parent's house by Heathcliff. As Fred sits in the back of the limousine, he is slightly depressed. "What is the matter, Master Frederick?" Heathcliff asks, while he doesn't see Fred's face, he can tell that Fred is down about something.

"Am I stupid? I mean my friends don't think my ideas are good and I am a bit of a goof." Fred asks.

"You're mind works differently than your friends. You may not be the most academically inclined, but you have a degree of imagination that they lack. I wouldn't say you're stupid, just different."

"Thanks, so what did Dad say about us having a new HQ?"

"He said that the island that Krei Tech used is no longer quarantined and you are now the owner. The real estate taxes and such will be taken out of your trust fund, as was the money used to purchase the island and to get it up how you wanted it set up with room for your friends to customize."

"Yeah, well I try to life only off what I get from SFIT as their mascot, and my friends could use it more than me. It will be perfect!" Fred then picked up the car phone of the limousine. It went to voice-mail. "Hey Dad, sorry I missed you. Heathcliff told me about the new HQ. Thanks. Hope to hear from yah." Fred then hangs up. "This is going to be such a surprise for everyone."

"As I said, Master Frederick, you're not stupid. You're brain only works differently. Do you wish to fist-bump, Sir?" Heathcliff says as he drives.

"When we get home. But thanks man."

"No problem, sir."

* * *

As Wasabi and Honey leave for the book-signing and Fred gets a ride from Heathcliff: Hiro and GoGo are alone GoGo and Fred having already dismissed Baymax and the robot has deactivated and deflated back into his case. "You okay?" Hiro asks looking at GoGo as she gets up.

"I never been this sluggish, even after my first period." GoGo's voice clearly shows how spent she feel. "Hey can you crash at my place tonight?" GoGo asks in an uncharacteristic vulnerability. Hiro believes he knows the reason, she wants someone there just in case, although she'll never admit it.

"Just let me text Aunt Cass." Hiro says a little unsure. Hiro did that and not, "I told her I am crashing at Wasabi's. She's okay. So why do you want me over, if I may." Hiro asks seeking to confirm his suspicion.

"I thought you would be jumping up and down to be my knight in shining armor." GoGo says overly fanning the drama.

"Really, shining armor? Laying it on thick aren't you. You know that armor that shines it's often untested."

"I never said the armor is not dented and scratched, only that it shines, Nerd." GoGo counters. "Or would you prefer being my prince on a white horse." GoGo doesn't let up teasing Hiro with the fake drama.

"I thought you like the returning soldier type. You know the weary warrior seeking to rest at his home." Hiro tries to counter.

"No too sappy, try again." GoGo teases, clearly showing Hiro that he failed to counter her.

Hiro thinks for a short while, he has a Eureka moment, "How about a guy who's strong, fast, fresh from the fight, sure, soon and larger than life." This throws GoGo off her game. "It's from the refrain of 'Holding out for a Hero', it's from 'Footloose'... the 1984 original, it's one of the movies Cass likes. Something she and my mom must have enjoyed during their childhood."

* * *

As the two leave, GoGo is silent, and not her usual 'woman-of-few-words' silent, but a she's got nothing to comeback to Hiro's last statement... as if she's pondering... is she holding out for... well Hiro. Words weren't exchanged until they got into her apartment. "So what kind of movies do you like?" GoGo asks, finally having something to say.

"I watch some of the movies Cass likes, but I am not really sure what movies I like."

"I feel up for 'Dirty Harry'. Mind popping it in." GoGo says as she goes to her bedroom, leaving Hiro in the 'living' room of her and Honey Lemon's apartment. Hiro goes over to where he sees the movies.

"You got a lot of Clint Eastwood movies, I mean, 'The Good, The Bad & The Ugly', 'Hang 'Em High', 'Space Cowboys', 'Million Dollar Baby', 'Gran Torino'... and those are the ones I know" Hiro says as he calls out the movies GoGo has. "Wait why is 'Casper' here?"

"Clint Eastwood makes a cameo in it, it's my favorite scene. But yeah, appa has them playing on the TV in the waiting room of his shop, he's not going to pay for cable for it and they are things he enjoyed with his father before they had a falling out."

"So let me guess your father watches them in an attempt to remember the good days following his father's death before the two had a chance to reconcile." Hiro muses aloud.

"Actually no, Grandpa Tanaka is still alive and I am sort of the reason they reconciled and we three celebrate our birthdays, and the day they reconciled by watching these movies back to back. And when Grandpa Tanaka was the person looking after me, we would watch them."

"So you and your grandfather are close. My only family for most of my life were Tadashi and Cass." Hiro says as he puts the movie in, "and it's just..." he trails off. They say time heals, but nothing ever truly goes back to how it was, scars may fade but they are still there.

"We all miss him." Comes GoGo's voice, she's still not in the living room. Hiro doesn't say anything and decides to get comfortable on the couch, putting his arms along the back taking the remote with his right hand.

GoGo sits down on the couch and made herself comfortable to his left side as Hiro starts the movie. Not thirty minutes into the movie GoGo is resting her head in between his neck and left shoulder as if she's asleep. Hiro chances a look and GoGo's eyes are closed. Looking around Hiro notices a fair sized blanket on the back of the couch. He gently acquired the blanket and maneuvers so that he is lying down on the couch, GoGo on top of him and wraps blanket around them. She never steered in any manner that indicates he woke her. "Good night... Leiko" he whispers and dares to kiss her lips. It's a gentle chaste peck. He can still taste the strawberry from her gum on her lips and soon he too yields to sleep.

* * *

The following morning there were three surprises for the most of the crew, first Fred had Heathcliff fly everyone to the island Krei Tech had tested the Shadow Sparrow teleportation program. "Well guys, this is our new base of operations. My dad was able to purchase it for us. And yes he knows that we are Big Hero 6." Fred says after Heathcliff flew away from the island.

"Solves most of our problems." Kioshi comments. "Begets another, how to get here discretely, but we can figure something out."

"Wait your dad knows we're..." Wasabi starts to state.

"Yeah my dad and I connected after he come home following the Krei Tech-Yokai thing. Turns out he was a superhero too. Apparently a few decades back he did the same kind of stuff we're doing, but he didn't have a team. Don't get me wrong, a solo hero is still wicked cool, but we do so much more not only because we are a team but we can each better allocate our individual resources. Hiro for example, can come-up with better plans for the mission or missions, Honey can come up with the best chemicals for the sit., GoGo can do all the stuff that requires speed, Wasabi can do all his cutting and slicing, Baymax can better cover anyone being the powerhouse of the team and let's be honest I make a very good diversion." Fred says, leading them into the former Krei Tech testing site. He leads them into the former observatory for the Shadow Sparrow program, but it's no longer in ruin, in fact most of the base is up and running and is actually in better shape than it was when Krei Tech operated the place.

Everyone is agape in awe at the place, there is even a map for all the places in the base, including rooms designated for 'Hamada Robotics', 'Tanaka Mag-Lev Tech', 'Miyazaki-no-Kagaku' and 'Chief Lasers & Plasmas'. "Yeah my dad took the money for this out of my trust fund, but it is so worth it." Fred continues.

"How did he know those were the names of the companies we were thinking of starting?" Wasabi asks.

"I told him." Fred answers as if it was nothing. Everyone is speechless for the most part.

"Yep you four don't give him enough credit." Kenuichio says breaking the silence.

"Well we can't top that, but we have a something we need to show you all." Honey Lemon says as she reaches into her hand bag and pulls out each of Wasabi's katanas.

"Wow... that's the cool-" Fred starts, about to do his 'Freddy so happy' dance.

"Hold your horses Fred, there's still one more thing." Wasabi cuts Fred short as he unsheathe each katana. Once both katanas were in his hands, they glow. The one in his right-hand glows blue, the one in his left hand glows green. He moves so that he can't hurt anyone and demonstrates the proper way to wield two weapons. He cuts the air, the humming of the chi along the blades with each strike is very similar to the sound effects used in the 'Star Wars' series for the sound of lightsabers.

"Glorious." Fred says as everyone watches the display. "So what can you do, Hiro?" Fred asks turning to Hiro.

"I don't know... let's just get this day started." Hiro says and just walks past Fred.

* * *

(Que 'Immortals' for montage)

Over the course of two months, the five train under the tutelage of the two warriors. Fred focuses on transforming into his kaiju form in a wide array of sizes, and what he can do in his kaiju form. He even has the borderline atomic breath of the greatest kaiju of them all, the king of monsters; Gojira **[** **6** **]**. GoGo continues to get better with her chi-blasts as time progressed. She became able to make smaller and more accurate chi-blasts. Granted the larger ones have significantly more power, but they are a little harder to control. Wasabi's area of focus is on his blades, fine-tuning his chi so that there is a faint glow, while he's still able to cut through everything it takes less chi and keep it up for are longer. Honey Lemon learns to be able to pull things from places all over the world, past and present and from places from a wide array of fiction. None of the four had truly mastered their chi, but they were all heading in the right direction and were not far from it.

Hiro on the other hand... it has been almost impossibility frustrating. Without knowing what he chi does, the two warriors had elected to engage in a crash course in actual fighting with a live-weapon. Hiro is not alone with that training, but Wasabi's has several years more experience than Hiro. Needless to say Hiro ends his days the worse for the wears of everyone.

(End montage as Hiro crashes against a wall and falls to the floor) "Get up!" Kenuichio orders, "Few opponents will not press this advantage." he continues as he walks slowly.

"I think he's had enough for now, brother." Kioshi says as he walks over and helps Hiro back up.

"Than-" Hiro starts until he's punched in the gut causing him to go on to his knees and ball up.

"In a battle, the most crippling thing your enemy can do is offer a helping hand. You can never know for certain if they are actually going to help you or lead you into a false sense of security." Kioshi says as he stands back up, Hiro still on the floor.

"Why are two so rough with your training?" Hiro asks as he struggles to get up. "I get the whole limited time thing, but you're not this intense with everyone else."

"You remind us of our younger brother. He was a gifted man, brilliant, quick witted, a successful traveling trader." Kenuichio starts.

"Down to the name and the falling in love with a girl whose ancestry is from Korea." Kioshi cuts in. "And that's the reason we've been at odds, my twin and I." Kioshi informs.

"You see our daimyo had in his services a serving girl from Korea. Our brother, Hiro, convinced him to allow the serving girl to marry him. Our father approved as did our three older brothers, but we were of differing opinions." Kenuichio continues.

"I personally didn't care one way or the other. I didn't know our younger brother, Hiro, personally well enough to have a valid opinion on the matter. But if our older brothers and father died before the marriage, as the heir, I would have honored my late father's and late brothers' wishes. Kenuichio, however, didn't approve what so ever."

"I felt that him marrying a Korean girl was an insult to the family honor. You see being two of the mortals that fought alongside the gods against Mikaboshi and the only surviving ones, I thought the honor we acquired for the Takachiho name would be tarnished due to the marriage. I thought it was more honorable to prevent the marriage by killing Hiro." Kenuichio admits.

"I however intersected the blow. It was then that we learned that Mikaboshi's curse was real, if it weren't I would have died then and there." Kioshi sums up the last of the story.

"We weren't on the best of terms for a while before it, but that was when we turned to blows. As it turns out, I tarnished the family honor more than what I thought the marriage would." Kenuichio pauses. "However we told that Takemikazuchi-no-kami, seeing himself as the reason we were cursed by Mikaboshi, sort of helped us out. We learned that he cast a blessing on our younger brother Hiro's line and it would in a thousand years end the curse -"

"So because of the far off chance I am the distant descendant of your younger brother, you guys are what? Turn me into you? Make me fight your battle?" Hiro's not really asking, he accusing. "You know just because Mikaboshi cursed you to a millennium of strife between each you two, you choose to let that be your boiling point, you choose to let it come to blows, you two choose to fight each other across of the..." Hiro just throws up his hands and walks out. Before he shuts the door. "I am not fixing your error. As we say 'You made your bed, now sleep in it.'"

"What exactly are you saying?" Kenuichio asks.

"I am done." Hiro whispers and leaves.

* * *

After changing cloths, deactivating Baymax and getting back to the mainland Hiro goes home. On route he thinks back on everything over the last two months. _Two months, two months; I am still no closer to knowing what my chi can do. I still have no response from GoGo about how she feels about me, sure I'm stronger, faster, heartier and can fight better and during the last two months, and I enjoyed several moments of intense passion with GoGo, but all this feels like a some cheap consolation prize or some sort of overrated participation trophy. It's just so frustrating... all of it_.

He flops on to his bed after placing Baymax's case down. He needs to blow off some real steam. He looks over to Megabot and remembers that tonight in the big bot-fighting tournament. He picks up Megabot, the controller and his placement number, 128 (what he's hasn't been bot-fighting for three years and if he got above 64 it would cause too much attention for him). He backs them into a backpack, also in it is a change of cloths, a travel-bag of toiletries (travel size toothpaste, deodorant, a collapsible toothbrush, a travel sized shampoo and body wash), a small pillow, a small sleeping bag and a tiny first aid kit. As he walks out. "Aunt Cass, I am going out. I just need to de-stress from everything." He says to Aunt Cass who's on the couch with Detective Keishicho and Mochi.

Cass looks over and sees the backpack. "Going on a short camping trip with the team?" Cass asks.

"Actually no, I need some time away from everything. I'll be back in three days tops. I just..." Hiro trails off, he's not entirely sure what to say.

"I may not be your step-uncle or anything like that, but as your aunt's boyfriend I will start tracking you down in" Keishicho pauses and looks at his watch "60 hours. Does that sound fair?" he asks.

"I am not totally sure." Cass points out.

"He's 17 going on 18. I don't doubt that him taking a year off after he graduated high school may have not been his best choice, but sometimes you need to be away from it all for a short while. Just to have a chance to breathe and maybe fully realize all that he has." Keishicho answers.

"Meow" Mochi says as if in agreement.

"Okay, but take one of your Chibiko-Baymaxes with you, you know field test it." Cass says as she gets up and goes to the garage to get one of the robots. She's back shortly. "Alright, now be safe and call if anything comes up. Hug." Cass says as she clips the Chibiko-Baymax she selected on Hiro's backpack. The case for this one is purple… like the streaks of...

"Understood. I love you too Aunt Cass. Last Hug." Hiro says as he returns the hug and heads out of the Hamada residence.

* * *

As Hiro walks away from the Lucky Cat Cafe and heads in the direction of the Red Gate Bridge Preserve (which is also the way to the bot-fight tournament) it's mostly uneventful and quiet. After nearly twenty minutes he gets the feeling that he's being followed. He wonders by whom, _Fred? No, he's not this quiet. Wasabi? No, he's not the kind of person who does stealth. Baymax would be squeaking a storm by now and he's deactivated, and Honey Lemon's would have called me out by now. Those two samurai are at their job as overnight security at the Japanese embassy, so that leaves..._ "Stop following me, GoGo." Hiro says and stops. As he stops, he hears GoGo misstep due to his unpredicted stop. He turns and faces her.

"I saw you stormed out and Kioshi informed us about you quitting. So you things are rougher for you than what's your use to and you're giving up? What would Tadashi say?" GoGo electing to get to the point. Her arms crossing her chest like an older sister ready to scold her younger brother.

"TADASHI'S DEAD! IT DOESN'T MATTER WHAT HE WOULD SAY ANYMORE!" Hiro shouts, he's done hiding his all his frustration. He doesn't want to yell at GoGo, he wants to destroy bots with Megabot, but GoGo forced his hand. "And I killed him." Hiro's voice breaks a little as he tries to hold back tears. "Four years ago. I killed my brother, four years ago. Instead of trying my luck at the SFIT showcase when I was 13, I spent a year bot-fighting. If tried to get into SFIT a year earlier, I would have come up with something other than the microbots, if I didn't come up with the microbots then Callaghan wouldn't tried to steal them to get revenge on Krei for Abigail's assumed death, if Callaghan didn't try to steal them he wouldn't have started the fire. If Callaghan didn't start the fire Tadashi wouldn't have ran into building." Hiro pauses, it hurts, much like pulling an arrow or knife out but it's the only way for the body to truly heal. "And for the last three years let's be honest, I haven't lived my life. I have been living my version of Tadashi's." Hiro takes a breath he sees GoGo is not responsive aside from a look of shock. "And these guys, they are trying to turn me into them for their own 'redemption'. I can't be them, I can't be Tadashi and I am tired of trying."

"Hir..." GoGo tries to speak but can't.

"On top of that, there's... whatever this is between us. What is it by the way!" Hiro doesn't really ask as he is addressing the frustrations GoGo has put him through for the last two months. "Everyone knows where I stand and how I feel but what about you. So, where do you stand!"

"This isn't easy for me, okay, Hiro."

"Well it hasn't been a walk in the park for me either! And unlike you, I am dangling on a limb here trying to reach out with one hand while offering my heart with the other! So what am I to you! Clearly we're past the point of being siblings! I don't want to be just your friend or best friend anymore! We all know what you are to me! So do you love me or am I just some stress release?"

"Hiro..."

"WHAT AM I TO YOU?" Hiro shouts. "Do you love me? Am I some sort off replacement for Tadashi? Or am I just a stress release?" GoGo remains silent as she dips her head and looks to the ground. "So I am just sort of boy-toy aren't I." Hiro says still angry but not as load. "Figures." Hiro gives a huff and after a second of looking into the sky. "I'm done GoGo. I've tried being patience, I tried to not force you into a corner, to not put you on the spot, to not force the issue on you. I've been waiting two months, without so much as a 'thank you for your feelings' or some other soft let down BS you get from a cheap rom-com and you're so contraindicating, you want a sensual release one minute and you can't be anywhere here me the next. I can't do this anymore, I can't wait anymore, GoGo." Hiro turns his back and starts to walk away.

"Hiro..."

Raising his hand, "I poured my love on and I poured my heart out. I am tired of words, GoGo and frankly I don't want to shout. I am done with this. I done trying for us."

"What about the team?" GoGo says, Hiro can tell that she's struggling to find her usual confident self and she's failing.

"Baymax pretty much owned Mikaboshi during his fight, Wasabi's better with blades than I, Honey can pull anything from anywhere out of that handbag now, you can blast the star god with your own chi and Fred can go full on Kaiju. All of you are geniuses, and can think on your feet. You don't need a boy who has no idea what he can do with his chi, whose suit only lets him ride Baymax. You don't need me." He looks away and starts to turn away

"So you're just going to walk away from all that we've built, from all that we strive to do, from Big Hero 6?" GoGo asks, Hiro can hear that she's trying to hold back her tear.

"If you can give me one reason you know I can't refute by the time I reach the corner, I'll turn around." Hiro says over his shoulder. He continues to walk. He reaches the corner and GoGo has said nothing. "See ya around, Leiko." Hiro says as he rounds the corner. There is no anger, no frustration, no fury, no passion in his voice, but something far worse; cold apathy and it's this apathy that cuts GoGo deeper and more painfully than anything else. He stops as he hears GoGo sobbing, a part of him wants to go back, to comfort her and show her how much he cares, but another part argues that's she been so cold to him for so long he's been crying icicles instead of tears and that turnaround is fair play. Hiro keeps walking.

* * *

On the planet Pluto, Mikaboshi wakes from his rest. He has recovered enough for a second attempt, but he feels something is amiss with the team that opposed him two months ago, Hiro had forsaken them and had delivered such a crippling blow to the Chon, the likes that the rogue god knows he himself could not, that even with the two warriors, the star god's victory is pretty much guaranteed. "So, boy, you are magnificent* after all." Mikaboshi chuckles as he stands back onto his feet. "Well, it's time for round two." the chaos god then begins his approach to Earth.

Author's Notes

 **[1]** A cookie to anyone who gets this reference. Hint: "Leaves from the Vine, falling so slow, like fragile tiny shells drifting in the foam."

 **[2]** 4-dan is the fourth grade of kendo training/mastery, being 21 in this fanfic Wasabi is not old enough to be a 5-dan

 **[3]** Katanas are between 60 cm to 73 cm, Wasabi wields two blades on the shorter end, better balance and easier to handle for dual-weapons of the same length

 **[4]** Iaido is akin to kendo but with a focus more on actual katanas and how to draw and wield them

 **[5]** We all should know which 'Leia costume', if you don't know, here is a hint... "Return of The Jedi"

 **[6]** Gojira, is the real name of Godzilla


End file.
